


But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep

by aceosmenok



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceosmenok/pseuds/aceosmenok
Summary: Верго и Моне организовывают третий большой побег из Импел-Дауна - для своей семьи и всех, кто сумеет выжить и присоединиться - с небольшой помощью Цезаря и прочих сочувствующих.читерство, подыгрывание, стелс, немного авторских допущений.





	1. Chapter 1

Как только на горизонте показались Врата правосудия, Цезарь окончательно впал в истерику, да так из нее больше и не вышел. Его высокий голос разносился по всему кораблю и немилосердно резал уши, даже толстое стекло иллюминатора почти не приглушало его.

Моне поморщилась, отошла от окна и села на кровать. В капитанской каюте были нормальные кровати, а не эти нелепые гамаки, в которые никак не помещались ни ее крылья, ни ее ноги. Впрочем, и кровать была ей маловата. Но это даже к лучшему — так ей не приходилось спать с Верго, ведь второй человек не уместился бы даже при всем желании, а у Моне никакого желания не было — она была слишком обеспокоена предстоящим делом. Терпеть по ночам чужое горячее тело в своей постели находилось где-то за пределами того, что она могла вынести.

Разумеется, Верго такое положение дел не слишком нравилось, но он по этому поводу ничего не говорил.

Зато Цезарь не молчал нисколько. Он и так всю дорогу был недоволен буквально всем — начиная от питания, заканчивая внешностью матросов — и постоянно высказывал свое недовольство, а после Врат вообще не затыкался ни на секунду. Если бы можно было обойтись без него, Моне самолично выкинула бы его за борт, дополнительно придав ускорения пинком. Она бы даже организовала ему попутный ветер, да что там ветер — хоть целую снежную бурю. Пусть бы летел, куда захочет, лишь бы не слышать больше всего этого нытья.

Но, к сожалению, Цезарь пока что был необходим. Да и потом он может пригодиться Молодому Господину.

Моне снова выглянула в иллюминатор. Их корабль был единственным в этих водах. Даже на причале Импел Дауна было пусто, их никто не вышел встречать, но она все же на всякий случай усилием воли с помощью фрукта превратила крылья в руки, а птичьи лапы — в человеческие ноги, и накинула плащ дозорной перед тем, как выйти из каюты.

Крылья немедленно заломило — насильно удерживать их в неестественной для них форме было той еще задачей. Моне не знала, сколько точно она сможет продержаться. Возможно, разумнее было продолжать прятаться в каюте до тех пор, пока корабль не пристанет к причалу, но сидеть на месте было уже просто невыносимо.

Напомнив себе, ради кого она все это делает, Моне подошла к борту корабля и посмотрела вверх. Из низких тяжелых туч сеялся мелкий то ли дождь, то ли снег, ледяными иголочками покалывающий кожу. Вот бы развернуть крылья, взлететь и устроить настоящий снегопад, чтобы крупные снежные хлопья тихо и медленно кружились над водой, засыпая корабль и причал, Импел Даун и весь мир.

Но главное — они засыпали бы Цезаря и заглушили его вопли.

— Вот он надрывается, да? — спросил незаметно подошедший к ней Беллами. — Как Верго-сан его выносит, не понимаю.

Моне искоса глянула на него, и он тут же смутился и отступил на пару шагов назад. Вид у него был растерянный и виноватый, и форма дозорного на нем смотрелась совершенно нелепо. После событий на Дресс Розе в нем как будто что-то сломалось. Моне не знала точно, что там произошло, а Беллами по понятным причинам не очень-то распространялся, но было ясно, что он опять облажался, и на этот раз — по крупному. Когда Верго и Моне разыскали его, чтобы привлечь к делу, он решил, что они собираются его убить, и был готов принять это.

— Даже не знаю, — сказал тогда Верго, глядя на сидящего перед ними Беллами. — Мне сейчас почему-то показалось, что Доффи не обрадуется, если мы его притащим.

— Тогда, может быть, поищем другую приманку? — спросила Моне. Им подошел бы любой, достаточно известный разыскиваемый пират, который согласился бы рискнуть своей свободой, а то и жизнью. Беллами был самой удачной кандидатурой, но далеко не единственной.

— Не надо другую. Я сделаю все, что скажете, — пообещал Беллами, не поднимая головы.

— Ладно, нам он сойдет, — сказал Верго, — не знаю, что за дела у него с Доффи, с этим он потом сам разберется, — и Беллами вздрогнул от его слов, как от удара, представляя, видимо, что это будет за разборка.

Потом в их временном убежище на Панк-Хазарде объявился Цезарь, каким-то непостижимым образом сумевший выжить во владениях йонко Большой мамочки. Он вернулся только чтобы забрать материалы по своим разработкам, но на удивление легко согласился побыть приманкой ради Джокера, надеясь, что тот после своего освобождения поможет ему отплатить Мугиварам за все страдания, и Беллами стал вроде бы и не нужен. Впрочем, уходить он не захотел, и Верго разрешил ему остаться — лишний человек в команде не помешает.

— Волнуетесь? — спросил Беллами, и Моне вздрогнула, возвращаясь из воспоминаний в реальность. Вопрос был глупым и отвечать на него ей не хотелось.

Где-то на носу корабля Цезарь картинно страдал от нестерпимого неудобства, которые ему причиняли наручники — простые, стальные, он мог освободиться от них в любой момент, но не смел этого сделать. Наверное, боялся злить Верго.

— Что не так с этим миром! — воскликнул он, потрясая руками, чтобы цепь звенела. — Почему он все время норовит заковать меня в оковы!

— Ты браслетики оставь-ка в покое, пока я на тебя правда кайросеки не нацепил, — сказал Верго отсутствующим тоном.

— Да! Кайросеки! Давай их сюда! — немедленно взвился Цезарь. — Почему бы и нет! Ведь я еще недостаточно настрадался! — но громыхать цепью все же перестал.

— Вообще, давай-ка уже ори потише, — сказал Верго, — мы близко, услышит твои вопли кто-нибудь и все.

Цезарь помрачнел и заткнулся совсем.

— Наконец-то, — сказала Моне. Она прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь тишиной. Вот если бы еще крылья так сильно не ломило.

Она обхватила себя руками и потерла плечи, мысленно уговаривая свое тело потерпеть еще немного.

— Давно пора, — поддакнул ей Беллами. Она снова не ответила.

К ним подошел Верго, таща за собой угрюмого Цезаря.

— Готова? — спросил он у Моне.

— Нет, — ответила она.

— Я тоже нет, — сказал Верго. По щеке у него был размазан кетчуп. У Моне не нашлось сил, чтобы сообщить ему об этом. Импел Даун был уже совсем рядом.

— Может быть, приманкой все-таки будет он? — зашипел Цезарь, указывая на Беллами.

— Нет, — сказал Верго, — у нас половина плана на тебе построена, я не собираюсь все менять только потому что ты вдруг передумал.

— Я не против, — сказал Беллами. Моне заметила, что у него побелели пальцы — с такой силой он вцепился в поручень.

— Я против, — возразил Верго, — обойдемся без импровизаций.

— Но это нечестно, — снова заныл Цезарь.

Верго одной рукой обнял Моне и ткнулся лицом ей в волосы.

— Я от него так устал, — пробормотал он, поглаживая ее по спине. — Как ты терпела его столько времени?

— Там я в любой момент могла улететь, — ответила Моне. Она ожидала, что его прикосновения будут ее раздражать, а они, напротив, странным образом успокаивали — по крайней мере, отвлекали от боли в крыльях. Моне никогда не испытывала к Верго никаких особенных чувств и была с ним только потому, что ему так хотелось, а ей было по большому счету все равно, но сейчас он ей почти что нравился. Она даже ничего не сказала по поводу кетчупа.

— Что там тебе нечестно? — спросил Верго, повернувшись к Цезарю. — Ты же сам согласился. Тебя никто не упрашивал. Так чего теперь ноешь?

— Я, может быть, не до конца осознавал, на что соглашаюсь! Мне никто ничего толком не объяснил!

— Думал, мы в игрушки едем играть, что ли?

— Нет, но…

— Кто-то вышел нас встречать, — перебил его Беллами.

— Ну, все, — выдохнул Верго, убирая руку с плеча Моне. — Поехали.

Команда, состоявшая частично из зоанщиков Кайдо, частично из рядовых подчиненных Семьи, разворачивала корабль, готовясь причалить так, чтобы впоследствии было удобнее убраться отсюда.

— А вот… — вдруг сказал Беллами, нервно облизываясь, — а вот как вы думаете, Верго-сан… мне это засчитается? Ну, участие…

— Даже не собираюсь сейчас забивать этим голову, — поморщился Верго. — Просто делай, что должен.

— Конечно, — Беллами покивал. — Я просто хотел спросить, как по-вашему…

— Я же сказал, я не буду думать об этом.

Беллами явно намеревался еще что-нибудь сказать, но промолчал. Вместо этого он поправил плащ, наброшенный на плечи и отправился помогать команде.

— Я не хочу в котел с кипятком, — шепотом сказал Цезарь, спускаясь следом за Верго по трапу. Моне, прихрамывая от боги в ногах, шла последней. С каждым шагом боль нарастала, и она не была уверена, что продержится столько, сколько нужно.

— Желаний твоих тут никто не спрашивает, — сказал Верго, довольно громко, чтобы услышала девушка в форме старшего надзирателя, которая их встречала.

— Вице-адмирал Верго, — сказала она, прикладывая руку к фуражке. — Знаете, а о вас ходят разные слухи — например, я слышала, что вы погибли.

— Как видите, это ошибка, — ответил Верго, подтаскивая Цезаря поближе к себе. Моне встала за его спиной, чтобы девушка не заговорила с ней, и потрогала свой лоб. Вопреки ожиданиям, кожа была ледяной — а ей казалось, что она должна была гореть.

Моне подняла руку к глазам и пошевелила пальцами. Сейчас, пока ее не видят, можно было бы ослабить контроль хоть на чуть-чуть, но она не решилась, опасаясь потерять его совсем. Засунув руки поглубже в карманы, Моне уставилась на спину Верго. Слово «Справедливость», отпечатанное на его плаще, расплывалось у нее перед глазами.

— Есть еще более неприятные слухи, — говорила тем временем девушка, — говорят, что вы на самом деле все это время были пиратом и предателем.

— Какая нелепость, Домино, — возразил Верго. — Ты же меня знаешь, как ты можешь в это верить?

— Не фамильярничайте, вице-адмирал, — сказала Домино ледяным тоном. — Верю я во что-то или нет — это не имеет никакого значения. Я в любом случае обязана сделать запрос и проверить.

Немалых усилий стоило Моне сдержаться и не атаковать ее немедленно. Она напомнила себе, что это было учтено в плане, и надеялась, что и Верго помнит — он иногда бывал немного рассеянным, мог и забыть некоторые детали. Она осторожно выглянула из-за плеча Верго, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Домино.

— Как угодно, — сказал Верго. — После того, как примете у нас арестованного, можете посылать любые запросы моему начальству, если это развеет ваши подозрения.

Домино, помедлив, кивнула.

— Хорошо, так и сделаем, — сказала она. — Цезарь Клаун, ведь так?

— Он самый, — сказал Верго. — Вы ведь получили на него бумаги? Адмирал Борсалино должен был отправить их.

— Должно быть, да, — сказала Домино с сомнением. — Хотя я не припомню этого имени в списках этапов, которые должны прибыть.

— Так это у нас и не этап, — сказал Верго, дергая за цепочку наручников так, что Цезарь споткнулся и чуть не полетел вперед носом. К счастью, у него хватило ума промолчать. — Это у нас особо важная персона. Пятый уровень как минимум. Разве ради сопровождения рядового пирата отправили бы целый корабль, в то время, когда он так нужен на войне?

По виду Домино было ясно, что она не впечатлена особо важной персоной.

— Ладно, идемте, — сказала она, — Поищем бумаги в моем кабинете, а если их нет, то запросим их вместе с информацией о вас. А ваша спутница… — она вопросительно посмотрела на Моне.

— Прошу прощения, совсем забыл вас представить, — сказал Верго, прежде чем Моне успела хотя бы открыть рот. — Капитан Ташиги — старший надзиратель Домино.

— Капитан Ташиги? — переспросила Домино. Моне мысленно хлопнула себя по лбу — Верго все-таки умудрился забыть то имя, которым она собиралась представиться. Хорошо хотя бы он не сказал — Моне.

— Да, здравствуйте, — сказала Моне, надеясь, что улыбка получилась не очень вымученной.

— Вы решили кардинально сменить имидж?

— Вроде того, — кивнула Моне, — знаете ведь, как это бывает.

— Да, наверное, — недоверчиво сказала Домино, разглядывая ее.

После нескольких секунд, показавшихся Моне целой вечностью, Домино сказала:

— Ну, идемте.

Следуя за ней, Моне, Верго и Цезарь вошли в Импел Даун.

Когда их компания, во главе с Домино, проходила мимо поста охраны, у Цезаря из кармана выпало что-то маленькое, круглое и блестящее. Охранник, не отрывая руки от фуражки, взглядом проследил за упавшим предметом, и явно обрадовался. Наверняка решил, что шарик из золота и позавидовал тем, кто будет этого арестанта обыскивать.

— Вы первый раз здесь, капитан? — спросила Домино, и Моне не сразу поняла, что это обращаются к ней.

— Да, — сказала она. Ответ мог быть неправильным, но ей было почти все равно.

— Оно и видно, — сказала Домино.

— Что, простите?

— Вы побледнели, — пояснила Домино. — Вам, как капитану дозора, совершенно нечего здесь опасаться, и все же вы нервничаете. Импел Даун умеет произвести незабываемое впечатление даже на невиновных, правда?

В ее голосе звучала неприкрытая гордость.

— Да, вы правы, — через силу улыбнулась Моне. — Довольно мрачное место.

— Осторожнее, это провокация, — сказал Верго со смешком. — Госпожа старший надзиратель просто хочет прочитать тебе лекцию о самой замечательной тюрьме в мире, вот и заводит такие разговоры.

— Как будто это что-то плохое, — проворчала Домино, но все же рассказывать ничего не стала. Моне с благодарностью взглянула на Верго — от необходимости поддерживать разговор у нее кружилась голова.

— Он наслушается ужасов, закатит истерику, и это вам не понравится, — сказал Верго, кивая на Цезаря. Того как будто совсем придавило заявленным величием Импел Дауна, и он наполовину пребывал в отключке, с шарканием волоча ноги по каменным плитам.

— Ничего, — Домино еле заметно улыбнулась, — мы здесь любим, когда они кричат.

Такой подход к делу Моне в общем-то одобряла, но после этих слов она вдруг с ужасающей ясностью осознала, что ее единственная семья в полном составе сейчас находится где-то за этими стенами. Судя по тому, как дернулась щека Верго, он тоже об этом подумал.

И, хотя Моне не сомневалась, что семья может за себя постоять, ей впервые стало страшно — не за себя, а за них всех.

Дальнейший путь до кабинета Домино они проделали молча.

Дремавший за столом возле двери секретарь при виде их компании вскочил и вытянулся, отдавая честь.

— Вызови дежурных, — сказала Домино, кивая ему, — пусть забирают нового постояльца.

— Будет сделано! Куда его?

— На карантин до дальнейших распоряжений, — сказала Домино. — Мне нужно найти его бумаги.

— Должно быть, их по ошибке отправили начальнику тюрьмы, они ведь все еще иногда… — секретарь, сообразив, что говорит что-то не то, осекся и замолчал на полуслове. Он сел на место и потянулся за ден-ден-муши.

— Я разберусь со своей работой, — сказала Домино ровным голосом, — а ты разберись со своей.

Вызванные тюремщики увели за собой Цезаря. Он несколько раз обернулся, и взгляд у него был испуганный и умоляющий. Верго не смотрел на него, уставившись в стену, а Моне не могла не смотреть. Она даже на время забыла о своей непрекращающейся боли. Если Цезарь запаникует и сорвется раньше, чем нужно, то все дело может изрядно осложниться.

Домино открыла дверь кабинета и жестом пригласила их следовать за собой.

Именно сейчас должно было решиться — смогут они сделать все, как и планировалось, тихо и быстро, или им придется вызывать людей с корабля и прорываться на нижние уровни с боем. Моне потянулась, чтобы хотя бы на пару секунд взять Верго за руку, для поддержки, и Верго больно стиснул ее пальцы в ответ.

Держась за руки, они вошли в кабинет.

На мониторах системы видеонаблюдения показывались ключевые точки тюрьмы — коридоры, посты охраны, лифт, столовая, некоторые отдельные камеры. На одном из экранов Моне увидела Цезаря — он вроде бы держался неплохо и стоически переносил обыск. По крайней мере, насколько можно было разглядеть на небольшой мутноватой картинке, наручники все еще были на нем.

— Так, — сказала Домино. Обойдя стол, она открыла ключом один из ящиков и достала оттуда толстую папку. — Вы пока присаживайтесь.

Когда огромная тень накрыла ее, она не успела даже толком удивиться — так и замерзла с папкой в руках.

— Как же хорошо, — сказала Моне, с наслаждением вытягиваясь во весь рост и расправляя крылья, насколько это позволял небольшой кабинет.

Верго осторожно, чтобы не помять перья, отодвинул одно крыло, пробираясь к стене с мониторами.

— А я был уверен, что он сорвется, — сказал он, указывая на Цезаря.

— Он крепче, чем кажется, — ответила Моне. Она рассматривала остальные экраны, как будто ради того, чтобы понять, достаточно ли в коридорах места для полетов, но на самом деле — в надежде увидеть хоть кого-нибудь из семьи. Просто узнать, что хоть кто-нибудь в порядке. Но она так и не увидела ни одного знакомого лица.

— Минутная готовность, — сказал Верго, а потом повторил еще раз: — Минутная готовность. Какого хрена, Беллами, ты должен отвечать немедленно! — воскликнул он, встряхивая ни в чем неповинную ден-ден-муши.

— Ты забыл набрать номер, — подсказала Моне.

После того, как Беллами подтвердил минутную — то есть, уже тридцатисекундную готовность, она нажала на кнопку селектора и вызвала секретаря в кабинет. Как только он сделал шаг внутрь, с ним было покончено.

— Мелкий какой-то, — сказал Верго, покосившись на распростертое на полу тело, — но ничего не поделаешь.

— Десять секунд, — сказала Моне. На экране Цезарь вскинул голову и посмотрел в камеру. Его губы шевелились — возможно, он пытался предупредить о чем-то непредвиденном, но Моне понадеялась, что он просто ведет обратный отсчет, как и она сама.

Маленький блестящий круглый предмет с тихим шипением раскрылся в кармане охранника, быстро заполняя коридор усыпляющим газом. Одновременно с ним раскрылись все шарики, оставленные Цезарем по дороге, и в тот же миг с некоторых экранов пропало изображение.

Этот газ усыплял мгновенно, с первого вдоха, но так же быстро и испарялся, и действие его длилось не дольше нескольких секунд — нельзя было отключать видеонаблюдение надолго, чтобы не вызвать подозрений у охраны. А несколько секунд — это просто естественные технические помехи. Ден-ден-муши за это время даже со стен не успеют упасть, просто ненадолго закроют глаза.

Дверь в кабинет открылась. Моне прикрыла рот и нос крылом — на случай, если газ еще остался в коридоре.

— Все по плану, — доложил Беллами, стаскивая респиратор. — Успел, как и…

Верго предостерегающе поднял руку, и он тут же замолчал. Изображение вернулось на экраны. Цезарь исчез, но конвойные, которые раньше были с ним, этого как будто не заметили. Они дошли до камер предварительного заключения, открыли дверь одной из них, немного постояли, чего-то ожидая, а потом закрыли ее на ключ и спокойно ушли.

— Переодевайся, — Верго кивнул на бесчувственного секретаря.

Беллами с сомнением осмотрел его — действительно, секретарь был мелковат, и его одежда совсем не подходила по размеру, но спорить не стал. Сам Верго в это время обшаривал стол и шкафы в поисках ключей. У старшего надзирателя обязательно должен быть полный комплект.

Вскоре прибыл Цезарь — как и планировалось, он пролетел по верху, вне поля зрения камер, и остался незамеченным.

— Я так страдал! — воскликнул он, театральным жестом раскинул руки, чуть не сбив с ног пытающегося влезть в штаны Беллами, и бросился к Моне с объятиями, но был на полдороге перехвачен Верго.

— Прекрати придуриваться, — сказал Верго.

— И это вместо того, чтобы восхититься моим гением, — горько вздохнул Цезарь, но послушно остался на месте. — Видели, как идеально сработал мой газ?

— Да, ты молодец, — рассеянно сказала Моне. Она перебирала бумаги, разыскивая планы тюрьмы, чтобы не блуждать по ней наугад, и заодно — списки распределения заключенных по камерам. Особенно ее интересовал пятый уровень, но как раз по нему ничего не было, как и по четвертому — удалось найти что-то только по первым трем.

Моне быстренько пробежала списки глазами в поисках знакомых имен. Сахарок оказалась в одной камере с Джорой, и это было по-настоящему приятно узнать. Джора никому не позволила бы обидеть ее. По крайней мере, по этому поводу можно было перестать волноваться.

— Молодец — и все?! — сказал Цезарь, так ничего больше и не дождавшись. — Ну ладно, спасибо хотя бы на этом!

Теперь, когда ему не надо было больше играть роль арестанта, он как будто расслабился и забыл, где они находятся. Наверняка считал, что может улизнуть отсюда в любой момент — ведь логию газа, по его собственным словам, не сможет удержать ни одна клетка.

Моне и Верго, не сговариваясь, тогда не стали напоминать ему про кайросеки. Цезарь запросто мог и передумать, решив, что риск слишком велик, а к тому времени он уже занимал ключевое место в плане.

Сквозь закрытую дверь послышался звонок секретарского ден-ден-муши, и все замерли на секунду в растерянности. Звонок не был таким уж неожиданным, но все же застал их врасплох.

— Чего встал-то? Иди отвечай! — первым пришел в себя Верго.

— А что отвечать-то? — переспросил Беллами растерянно.

— Ну, придумай что-нибудь по ходу дела! Давай бегом! — и Беллами, оставив в покое не сходящуюся на груди рубашку, выбежал из кабинета.

— Кхм… Приемная! — сказал он, приняв звонок.

— Приемная? — шепотом переспросила Моне. — Он серьезно?

Она подошла к приоткрытой двери, чтобы лучше слышать разговор. Если сейчас Беллами ляпнет что-нибудь не то, первую стадию операции можно считать полностью проваленной.

— Это Салдес, — сказал его собеседник. — Соедини-ка меня с Домино.

— Не могу, — ответил Беллами, — у нее посетители, и я…

— Ясно. Что у вас там творится? — перебил его Салдес. — Изображение на камерах почему-то мигает.

— Да… вроде все в порядке. Помехи, наверное.

Пробормотав что-то про вентиляцию, Салдес отключился.

— Заметили все-таки, — сказал Верго, выходя в коридор. — Ну, и неудивительно.

— Конечно, это ведь все из-за Мугивары, — добавил следующий за ним Цезарь. — Он умудряется создать проблемы даже там, где…

— Потом болтать будешь, — оборвал его Верго. — Вперед.

— Верго-сан, — сказал Беллами и встал из-за стола, чтобы продемонстрировать все наглядно, — вы считаете, мой вид хоть кого-нибудь обманет?

Он выглядел так, как будто влез в одежду младшего брата. Никто и никогда не поверил бы, что это его форма, просто немного села после стирки. Из-под незастегнутой рубашки почти что издевательски улыбался набитый на груди смайлик.

— А это, — сказал Верго, — твои проблемы. Импровизируй!

— Да как же… — начал было Беллами, но Верго, не обращая на него внимания, зашагал по коридору, Моне и Цезарь потянулись за ним, и Беллами молча сел за стол и обхватил голову руками.

— Его раскусит первый же охранник, который просто пройдет мимо, — сказала Моне, оглянувшись.

— Тем хуже для него, — Верго пожал плечами. — Ну или для охранника — смотря, как пойдет дело. Время для нас он выиграет в любом случае.

В служебных коридорах было полно охраны, но присутствие Верго не вызывало у них никаких вопросов. Дозорного, идущего спокойно и уверенно — явно по делу, не просто так, никто не останавливал. Верго даже пару раз уточнил направление — не то, чтобы он его не знал, просто для большей убедительности.

Моне и Цезарь следовали за ним по верху. Полетом это назвать было нельзя — полет обязательно привлек бы ненужное внимание, да и для крыльев места было маловато. Цезарю его фрукт позволял лететь бесшумно и незаметно, но он предпочитал не отходить далеко от Моне на всякий случай. Так что они короткими перелетами перебирались от одной потолочной балки к другой, надеясь, что ни одному охраннику не вздумается посмотреть наверх. Хватило бы одного случайного взгляда — прятаться тут было негде.

Впрочем, все могло быть хуже — если бы потолки были не такими высокими, то провернуть подобный фокус и остаться незамеченными у них вообще никак не получилось бы, но к счастью, кто бы ни строил Импел Даун, он делал это с размахом.

Возле поста охраны рядом с огромными дверями, ведущими к камерам, Верго остановился и достал из кармана маленький блестящий шарик.

— Не забудь про добавочку, — зашипел Цезарь, хотя Верго никак не мог его услышать — они не стали подбираться слишком близко к дверям, ждали сигнала в отдалении. — Он забудет, — продолжал он, обращаясь к Моне, — вот смотри, как сейчас он все забудет, и весь мой гений пропадет даром, потому что никогда нельзя полагаться на…

Моне закрыла ему рот кончиком крыла. Кто-нибудь из охраны может заинтересоваться, что это за шипение слышится сверху.

— Где ваш сопровождающий? — тем временем спрашивал охранник у Верго.

— Где-то потерялся, — Верго подкинул шарик на ладони.

— Как это?

— Ему срочно понадобилось решить один вопрос. Сейчас подойдет.

— Вам придется подождать здесь, — сказал охранник. — Заходить в блок без сопровождающего запрещено.

— Без проблем, — согласился Верго. Он уронил шарик на пол и тут же нагнулся за ним.

— Да он сейчас сам заснет! — шепотом взвыл Цезарь, чуть не падая с балки. — Что он творит!

— Не оставляет следов, — сказала Моне. — Готовься!

— Что? К чему?

Тихое гудение ден-ден-муши ненадолго смолкло, Верго подхватил пошатнувшегося охранника и прислонил его к стене, а потом, не оглядываясь, приглашающе махнул рукой и приоткрыл одну створку двери — ровно настолько, чтобы в них мог пройти один человек. Моне, подхватив продолжающего ничего не понимать Цезаря, сорвалась с места и вихрем пролетела в открывшийся проход. Дверь захлопнулась за ней.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ты оставил им добавочку? Такую славную галлюциногенную добавочку, над которой я столько работал? — спросил Цезарь, свешиваясь с потолочной балки вниз головой.

С обратной стороны двери поста охраны не было, площадка и широкий лестничный пролет были пусты. Видеонаблюдения вроде бы не было тоже.

Откуда-то издалека доносились приглушенные крики.

— Оставил или нет? — повторил Цезарь громче, и, так и не дождавшись ответа, спланировал на пол и полез к дверям подслушивать, что там происходит.

— Быстро убрался отсюда, — сказал Верго. Он снял плащ дозорного, оставшись в одной рубашке, скатал его и подбросил вверх, закинув на балку. Здесь этот плащ был совершенно ни к чему.

— Ага, наконец-то ты обратил на меня внимание! — воскликнул Цезарь.

Моне, не выдержав, — из-за этой истерички их в любой момент могли заметить! — слетела вниз, вцепилась в плечи Цезаря когтями, не слишком заботясь о том, чтобы не сделать ему больно, и затащила его обратно.

— Хватит меня таскать! — возмутился Цезарь. — Почему все только и делают, что…

— Спасибо, — сказал Верго.

Он достал из-за пазухи скатанный в трубочку план тюрьмы, который он прихватил в кабинете Домино, и развернул его. Моне прищурилась, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь разглядеть, но все, что она видела — это разноцветные мутные пятна. 

— Так ты забыл про второй шарик? — настойчиво повторил Цезарь, когда закончил возмущаться тем, что все его вечно таскают, как хотят, и никто даже не спросит — а приятно ли ему подобное обращение.

— Не забыл, — вполголоса сказал Верго, не смотря на него. — Хватит скулить, терпение у меня не безграничное.

— Как я могу не!.. — вскрикнул было Цезарь, но Моне вовремя успела заткнуть его. — Как я могу молчать, когда вы все постоянно делаете всё не так и подвергаете нашу миссию опасности? — продолжил он, сильно понизив голос.

— Единственный, кто подвергает ее опасности — это ты, — возмутилась Моне.

— Я?! Я единственный, кто выполняет свою часть и-де-аль-но!

— Еще одно слово — и я разрешу Моне убить тебя, — сказал Верго. — Не сомневаюсь, она об этом мечтает уже давно.

Моне мысленно кивнула. В конце концов, свою основную задачу Цезарь выполнил, изготовив все необходимые виды газов, а в остальном можно было обойтись и без него. Конечно, с Магелланом придется придумать что-то новое, но, по правде говоря, в том, что в бою с ним от Цезаря будет большая польза, Моне и так сильно сомневалась.

— Интересно, как ты потом объяснишь это Джокеру, — проворчал Цезарь.

— Я что сказал? — Верго поднял голову и взглянул на него. Цезарь скорчил ему в ответ недовольную рожу, но все-таки замолчал — хотя и ненадолго.

Уже через несколько секунд он принялся шептать Моне прямо в ухо, щекотно и совсем тихо, слова было почти не отличить от простого звука дыхания, Моне смогла разобрать только «…затыкают рот…» и «…припомню…». Она чуть отодвинулась и отгородилась от него крылом. Цезарь обиженно надулся и отвернулся. Ей снова захотелось дать ему хорошего пинка, чтобы он слетел с балки и воткнулся рогами в пол, но ради общего дела она все же сдержалась.

Закончив изучать план, Верго свернул и убрал его.

— Чертов лабиринт, а не тюрьма, — сказал он. — Ладно, пойдем, попробуем не заблудиться. Если этот клоун снова начнет шуметь — убей его, или это сделаю я.

— Он будет вести себя хорошо, — сказала Моне, внимательно глядя на искривившееся лицо Цезаря. Ему явно было что сказать по этому поводу, но он промолчал, наверное, не хотел рисковать и злить Верго.

Они двинулись вперед и вскоре вышли к камерам. Коридор был длинный и широкий, ден-ден-муши наблюдения неторопливо ползали по стенам, тихонько жужжа. Их было так много, что пройти, не попав в их поле зрения, было практически невозможно.

Навстречу по коридору двигался один из блугори. Время от времени он постукивал по решетчатым дверям камер топором, чтобы заставить заключенных понервничать.

Блугори не представлял для Верго никакой опасности, но тревогу мог поднять запросто. Он уже с подозрением поглядывал на человека, на котором не было формы охраны и который при этом почему-то был не за решеткой.

Не доходя нескольких шагов до просматриваемой зоны ближайшей ден-ден-муши, Верго остановился и поставил на пол небольшой металлический цилиндр. Блугори, заметив это, немедленно направился к нему, все ускоряя шаг, потом и вовсе перешел на бег.

Верго пнул цилиндр, он взлетел в воздух и врезался в бегущего блугори с такой силой, что того отбросило назад и опрокинуло на спину. Послышался тихий треск ломающихся костей, а потом глухой удар тела о каменный пол. Цилиндр от столкновения с черепом блугори смялся и раскрылся, выпуская усыпляющий газ — другой, действующий гораздо дольше. По мере того, как он распространялся, ден-ден-муши одна за другой падали со стен.

Верго закрыл нос и рот рукавом, чтобы самому случайно не надышаться.

— Эй, мужик, — позвал его кто-то из ближайшей камеры, — зря ты это сделал. Слышишь, нет? Они сейчас же примчатся с проверкой!

Со своего места Моне было не разглядеть, кто это говорит.

— Я серьезно, — продолжал настаивать заключенный, — ты мне не веришь, что ли? Лучше вали отсюда побыстрее!

— Почему это он не засыпает? — возмущенным тоном сказал Цезарь и свесился с балки, чтобы увидеть, кто там посмел не заснуть от его газа.

— Сиди смирно, — велела ему Моне.

Проверка не замедлила явиться — двое охранников, вооруженных простыми дубинками. С ними бы справился и Цезарь.

Они с недоумением уставились на бессознательного блугори, а потом перевели взгляды на Верго.

— Эй! — крикнул один из них. — Ты еще кто такой?

— Сервисная служба, — ответил Верго.

— Ну конечно, — пробормотал все тот же заключенный, — так они тебе и поверили.

— Сервисная служба? — переспросил охранник. — Что ты гонишь, какая еще сервисная служба? Форма твоя где?

— Забыл, — пожал плечами Верго.

— Забыл?! — охранники почти синхронно потянулись к карманам — явно за ден-ден-муши, чтобы поднять тревогу, но Верго не позволил им этого сделать.

— Забыл, — повторил он, глядя на распростертые перед ним тела. — Разве не может человек забыть форму?

— Смотри-ка, да ты крутой, — восхитился заключенный. — Ну что крутой — это хорошо, а им что отвечать будешь?

Послышался приглушенный звук вызова ден-ден-муши.

— Ладно, — заключенный не унимался, — ты вот со мной говорить нихрена не хочешь, а я тебе все-таки помогу, а знаешь, почему? Ну, это потом, — спохватился он. — Ответь им про неполадки с вентиляцией!

Верго обшарил лежащего охранника и достал из его кармана маленькую ден-ден-муши.

— Да? — сказал он, нажав кнопку ответа.

— Ну что там? — нетерпеливо спросил уже знакомый голос — это был Салдес.

— Неполадки с вентиляцией, — ответил Верго, оглядываясь на камеру, в которой сидел его неожиданный помощник. Тот высунул руку сквозь решетку и показал ему большой палец.

— Что, неужели и до первого уровня добралось? — спросил Салдес.

— Вероятно, да, — сказал Верго, не представляя, о чем они вообще говорят.

— Скажи ему — все улитки нахрен замерзли, — прошипел заключенный.

— Все ден-ден-муши замерзли, — повторил Верго.

— А с блугори что?

— Понятия не имею, — сказал Верго. Блугори не мог бы замерзнуть до потери сознания чисто физически. — Он вроде спит.

— Спит? Как это?

— Скажи, что его зеки опять напоили, — снова подсказал заключенный. Верго взглянул на него с сомнением, но все же повторил его фразу.

— Ясно, — Салдес вздохнул, ничуть не удивившись — видимо, тут такое и правда было в порядке вещей, — пни эту скотину как следует, пусть просыпается и валит в комнату охраны, я с ним потом разберусь. Улиток не трогайте, сами оттают, — и с этими словами он отключился.

— Что, поверила тебе макака? — спросил заключенный. — Вот, всегда слушай Ларри. Кстати, Ларри — это я, — представился он. — Ну, а ты — наверняка Верго, а вон та девчуля с крыльями, которая сидит наверху — Моне, я прав?

Моне отшатнулась от неожиданности, но спрятаться все равно было негде — да и поздно.

— Откуда знаешь? — Верго подошел к его камере.

— А мы вас давно ждем, — ответил Ларри. — Ну, ты давай, не болтай, а переодевайся, а этих жмуриков сюда можешь сложить, я их под шконки распихаю и пока что тихо будет.

— Как он мог не узнать меня, — трагическим шепотом возмутился Цезарь.

— Что все это значит? Почему вы нас ждете? — спросила Моне, пока Верго был занят переодеванием. Ей по-прежнему не было видно, что это за Ларри там такой, но он ее, похоже, видел прекрасно.

— Ну так семья-то ваша вся здесь, в полном составе, — ответил он, — и все они уверены, что вы со дня на день явитесь — ну и мы тоже ждем, с ними за компанию, значит. Уж наверное Пика-сама разбирать не будет, чью решетку ломать, чью нет, всех выпустит.

— Мне не очень-то нравится твоя осведомленность, — сказал Верго, застегивая последнюю пуговицу на форменной рубашке.

— А чем тебе плохо? Я бы вот не знал — так и не подсказал, а то и вообще кипиш бы поднял, и тут-то вертухаи тебя с твоими девками за жопу и схватили бы.

— Да не схватили бы.

— Да, я же забыл — ты у нас крутой, — фыркнул Ларри. — Но дело-то ваше осложнилось бы — нет, что ли? А так вот все тихо, все красиво, сейчас этих вон приберем и совсем хорошо станет.

— А что он там про девок сказал? — подозрительно спросил Цезарь.

— Заткнись, — сказала Моне. Не хватало еще, чтобы он полез устраивать разборки из-за всякой ерунды.

— Помочь, может? — спросил Ларри, глядя, как Верго подтаскивает бездыханного блугори к его камере.

— Не надо, — Верго вытащил из кармана ключи и открыл дверь. — Сиди там тихо и не дергайся, попробуешь выйти — я тебе шею сверну.

— Одни угрозы, — притворно вздохнул Ларри. — Ну, как знаешь.

Моне была уверена в том, что Верго сейчас раздумывает — оставлять Ларри в живых или безопаснее будет убить его. Она и сама думала об этом же. Все-таки он знал слишком много, и неизвестно, кому там еще он может все это разболтать.

— Ну, я тогда вашим весточку-то направлю, скажу, что вы пришли, — быстро сказал Ларри, когда с телами охранников было покончено. Он, очевидно, понял, что его жизнь сейчас ничего не стоит, и поспешил добавить себе ценности, но прогадал и только ухудшил свое положение.

Послышалась недолгая возня, потом тихий хрип — и с ним было покончено.

— Не знаю я, кому ты там весточку направишь, и проверять не хочу, — сказал Верго, выходя и закрывая дверь камеры на ключ.

Моне было немного жаль, что она ничего не успела спросить у Ларри — раз он так много знает, то, наверное, мог бы рассказать, как там Сахарок. Хотя бы про нее. Она была где-то на этом уровне — как и Джора, и Лао Джи, и Сеньор Пинк, и Баффало, но разыскивать их не было времени. Сейчас нужно было как можно быстрее добраться до пятого уровня, чтобы освободить Пику, а всем остальным придется потерпеть еще немного.

Конечно, отправить им какое-нибудь сообщение было бы неплохо, но не начинать же доверять из-за этого какому-то сомнительному мужику. Пусть даже он и правда чуть-чуть помог.

— Моне, — сказал Верго, — а давай-ка, заморозь тут все на самом деле для достоверности.

— Отойди в сторонку, — сказала Моне.

Поднятая ей метель пронеслась по коридору, покрыв пол и стены тонкой коркой льда.

Почти что сразу вдалеке послышался быстро приближающийся топот.

— Ох ты нихрена ж себе! — удивленно воскликнул кто-то. — Совсем они там охуели что ли, на своем пятом уровне?

— Перестаралась, — сказал Верго. — Отойдите-ка подальше пока что.

— Черт, — сказала Моне смущенно, потому что она действительно перестаралась.

— Это что? Они решили, что теперь все уровни будут ледяным адом, а? — охранник в сопровождении блугори, поскальзываясь на льду, появился из-за поворота.

— Не говори-ка, — отозвался Верго. — Задолбала эта вентиляция.

— Смотри как сильно замерзло, — сказал охранник и поковырял ледяную корку пальцем. — Они вообще собираются что-нибудь с этим делать? Нам-то здесь за холод надбавка нихрена не положена, так чего ради мы должны это терпеть? Вот я скажу об этом Салдесу, пусть почешутся.

— Так Салдес в курсе, — сказал Верго. — Только разве ему есть дело?

Охранник кивнул и поежился, обхватив себя руками.

— Пошли отсюда, пока совсем не околели, — сказал он. — Эта зараза далеко распространилась, на три пролета почти что.

— Молодец, — ехидно прошипел Цезарь. Моне, не глядя, отмахнулась от него.

Верго пошел следом за охранником, незаметно сделав Моне и Цезарю знак держаться подальше.

— Я же сказал, что тут только я безукоризненно… — начал было Цезарь, но, увидев взгляд Моне, предпочел заткнуться.

О чем Верго говорил с охранником, Моне не слышала — они были слишком далеко, а говорили негромко, но судя по тону разговора, все было в порядке. Время от времени им навстречу попадались другие охранники, по одиночке или вместе с блугори, но они тоже как будто не замечали ничего подозрительного. Некоторые из них высказывались по поводу обледенения, в основном нецензурно, другие просто молча кивали.

Иногда встречались блугори, несущие окоченевшие тела охранников, которые случайно попали под метель. Каждый раз, увидев такого, Цезарь многозначительно поглядывал на Моне. После третьего такого взгляда ей очень сильно захотелось заморозить и его.

Верго и охранник вместе дошли до развилки и разошлись в разные стороны.

— Так что, — сказала Моне, когда они подобрались поближе к Верго, — задача упрощается? Можно просто все замораживать и спокойно идти?

— Злоупотреблять не будем, — ответил Верго, — следуем старому плану, если не случится ничего непредвиденного. Если даже такой болван, как этот, — он кивнул в сторону, куда ушел охранник, — посчитал это подозрительным, то кто-нибудь поумнее точно заинтересуется и пошлет серьезную проверку, а, судя по всему, начальник охраны совсем не дурак.

Они остановились в небольшом закутке в более-менее безлюдном коридоре, подальше от камер и ден-ден-муши. Верго вынул карту, чтобы посмотреть, куда двигаться дальше. Судя по всему, до дверей, ведущих на второй уровень, осталось пройти еще почти столько же, сколько они уже прошли.

Может быть, где-нибудь по пути попадется камера Баффало или Лао Джи. Камера Сахарка не попадется точно — женский блок находился совсем в другой стороне, но Моне была бы рада увидеть хоть кого-нибудь.

Правда, задержаться и хоть сколько-нибудь поговорить с ними все равно не получилось бы.

Цезарь, сидя на месте, вскоре заскучал и принялся страдать вслух, что они опять напрасно тратят время.

— Эй, — сказала Моне, дождавшись, когда коридор совсем опустеет, — может, отправим Цезаря с ключом вниз по вентиляции? Так он быстрее нас доберется.

Ее вдруг охватило какое-то нездоровое веселье — наверняка это было последствием нервного напряжения. К тому же ей ужасно надоело нытье Цезаря.

Конечно, на самом деле отправлять бы его никто никуда не стал — чертежей вентиляции у них не было, а без них Цезарь там непременно заблудился бы. Моне просто захотелось его немного напугать.

— Ни за что! — тут же возмутился Цезарь. — Кто знает, что там, в той вентиляции! А если я застряну?!

— Тебе-то что, — сказал Верго, — ты же логия, ты застрять не можешь.

Они помолчали, дожидаясь, пока мимо них пройдет блугори. Верго поднял бумаги повыше, спрятавшись за ними, на всякий случай.

— А если я там потеряюсь?

— Не потеряешься! Просто двигайся вниз и в ту сторону, где холоднее, — посоветовала Моне, — ничего сложного!

— Слишком рискованно, — сказал Верго, — он же один у нас.

И, не успел Цезарь обрадоваться, как он добавил:

— Я про ключ — где мы потом достанем другой?

— А как же я?! Меня тебе не жалко?!

— А ты будешь обитать в вентиляции, как призрак Импел Дауна, — злорадно сказала Моне. — Ты, наверное, даже легендой тут станешь — все как ты и мечтал. Чего тебя жалеть — тебе хорошо будет, весело!

— Что?! — воскликнул Цезарь, и Моне поспешила заткнуть ему рот.

— Давай тогда его без ключа отправим? — предложила она. — Пусть всем, кого найдет, передаст, что мы пришли, терпеть осталось недолго…

— Ладно, хватит, — сказал Верго. Он свернул и убрал карту. — Он же сейчас впадет в истерику и нас заметят.

— Так вы шутите, да? — сказал Цезарь, мгновенно успокаиваясь. — Дерьмовые какие-то шуточки у вас. Я вам это припомню еще.

— Пошли уже дальше, — вздохнула Моне. Все веселье исчезло, как не бывало.

Дальнейший путь они проделали без происшествий. Никто не усомнился в том, что Верго действительно охранник, никто ни разу не взглянул наверх, и Моне даже начала думать о будущем с некоторым оптимизмом. В конце концов, два этапа они преодолели довольно быстро и более чем успешно — два простейших этапа, конечно, но все-таки этим можно было немножко гордиться. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Когда до дверей на второй уровень оставалось пройти всего парочку поворотов, им навстречу попался очередной блугори. На человека в форме блугори не реагировали, вот и этот вроде бы не обратил никакого внимания на Верго, когда он прошел мимо, — ковылял себе спокойно дальше по коридору, постукивая топором по решеткам, и вдруг остановился, шумно нюхая воздух.

Он задрал голову и увидел Моне и Цезаря. Его глаза в прорезях маски-черепа вспыхнули желтоватым огнем.

Блугори высоко подпрыгнул, замахиваясь топором, Моне расправила было крылья, собираясь отбиваться, но Верго оказался быстрее. Ударом ноги он сбил блугори в воздухе и впечатал его в пол. Блугори хрюкнул от удивления — он не сразу понял, откуда это ему прилетело, но собраться с мыслями ему так уже и не удалось. Следующий удар пришелся ему по голове и проломил кость, оставив в черепе глубокую вмятину.

— Ты что творишь? — раздался чей-то голос. В коридоре появился еще один охранник. Он недоуменно переводил взгляд с поверженного блугори на Верго.

— А, это… его напоили и он взбесился, — сказал Верго, не зная, что еще сказать. — Пытался на меня напасть, пришлось успокоить.

— Не пизди, я все видел! — воскликнул охранник. — Не так все было! Он на тебя даже не смотрел, он смотрел… — охранник взглянул вверх и глаза его расширились. Моне выругалась вслух. Они ведь уже почти дошли!

-…туда, — закончил он растерянно. Правой рукой он почти машинально потянулся к карману за ден-ден-муши. Верго пнул тушу блугори, подкинув ее в воздух — тяжелая, она пролетела недалеко, но как раз достаточно для того, чтобы сбить охранника с ног и подмять его под себя. Он был еще в сознании и пытался выбраться, когда Верго свернул ему шею.

Заключенные в камерах, которые видели все это, радостно завопили и засвистели.

Тут же послышался топот бегущих ног, и ожила ден-ден-муши в кармане Верго.

— Заткнуться всем живо! — выкрикнул прибежавший охранник, и осекся, увидев эту картину. — Это что еще за нахрен?

Верго приложил палец к губам, призывая его помолчать, достал ден-ден-муши и нажал кнопку ответа.

— Ну и что ты делаешь? — сказала улитка голосом Салдеса.

Моне снова выругалась — на сей раз только мысленно. Этот Салдес что, вообще не отлипает от экранов?

— Этот блугори напился, — сказал Верго, поглядывая на охранника. Тот понимающе кивнул. — Напал на него. Мне пришлось принять меры, но спасти его я, к сожалению, не успел.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Салдес. — На экране все выглядело немного странно.

— Не сомневайся, все так и было, начальничек, все, как он говорит! — завопил кто-то из заключенных. Охранник долбанул дубинкой по прутьям решетки и велел ему заткнуться.

Салдес некоторое время молчал.

— Да, — сказал он наконец, — я пересмотрел запись, и, похоже, ты прав. Сначала мне показалось, что это ты напал на них обоих.

— Зачем бы мне делать это, — сказал Верго.

— Действительно, незачем, — согласился Салдес. — Уберите там все и сообщите в медпункт, пусть придут и констатируют смерть.

— Что за хрень, — сказал охранник. — Никогда не доверял этим зверюгам, и вот, оказывается, что не зря. Подожди, сейчас схожу поищу кого-нибудь, кто нам поможет. Твари, правда, могут взбеситься из-за этого дохлика, но не самим же теперь надрываться…

Отказываться было нельзя, и Верго пришлось ждать, пока охранник вернется с двумя блугори и носилками, а потом идти вместе с ними в качестве сопровождения. Встревоженные запахом крови собрата, блугори глухо ворчали и заметно беспокоились.

— С ума сойти, — Цезарь вцепился в плечи Моне и встряхнул ее. — Теперь мы должны сидеть и ждать, пока он там будет трупы таскать! А что если нас еще кто-нибудь заметит?!

— Эй, наверху, — тихо позвал кто-то из заключенных. — Моне! Ты же Моне?

— Тебя что, вся тюрьма знает?!

— Не ссы… ну то есть, не беспокойся, — сказал заключенный, — мы, если что, кипиш поднимем, чтобы вас не заметили. Подружку свою только заткни, чтобы не верещала, и все нормально будет.

Остальные поддержали его согласным гулом.

— Подружку?!

— Тебе что сказали? — сказала Моне, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно. Эта неприятность, случившаяся буквально в двух шагах от второго уровня, несколько выбила ее из колеи. Неизвестно, сколько времени займет у Верго вся эта возня с трупами, а ведь у них нет ни одной лишней минуты. Беллами в любой момент…

Она поняла, что совсем забыла про Беллами. Он там уже мог успеть натворить всяких глупостей — но тогда, наверное, поднялась бы тревога? Раз все спокойно, то его еще не заметили?

И тут еще эта странная неожиданная помощь от заключенных. Откуда они все знают? И, если знают они, то кто еще в курсе? Слухи запросто могли дойти даже до тюремного начальства. Не было ли это все одной большой ловушкой?

— Пойду посмотрю, куда он там пропал, — через некоторое время решительно сказал Цезарь, Моне успела поймать его в последний момент.

— Сядь, заткнись и сиди, — велела она. — Нам потом еще тебя по всей тюрьме разыскивать?

Цезарь, разумеется, немедленно разнылся, а ей совсем не хотелось тратить силы на то, чтобы заставить его заткнуться. Она просто легонько дунула на него, чуть-чуть заморозив, ровно настолько, чтобы он замолчал. Потом он раскричится, что она хотела его убить, хотя на самом деле, максимум, что ему грозило с этой степенью заморозки — это подхватить насморк, но это будет потом. Кто-то из заключенных одобрительно присвистнул.

Ожидание — одна из худших вещей в мире, минуты тянулись как часы, Верго все не было и не было. Может быть, он как раз и угодил в ту самую ловушку. Конечно, это было предусмотрено в плане — если Верго будет раскрыт, следовало вызывать подкрепление и прорываться дальше с боем, но Моне не рассчитывала, что придется это делать, не дойдя даже до второго уровня.

Без вечного шипения Цезаря над ухом ждать было ненамного проще — на самом деле, даже сложнее. На ругань с ним хотя бы можно было отвлечься, а сейчас отвлекаться было нечем. Все, что оставалось — это подсчитывать охрану, патрулирующую коридор, пытаться найти закономерность в их перемещениях, и нервничать.

Когда Верго наконец появился, Моне была готова кинуться ему на шею — то ли от радости, то ли для того, чтобы придушить.

Но в коридоре как назло собралось сразу пятеро охранников, так что даже сказать ничего было нельзя. Верго еле заметно кивнул головой. Вроде бы все прошло неплохо, по крайней мере, встревоженным он не выглядел.

Моне подхватила Цезаря и полетела следом за ним.

У дверей их поджидало последнее препятствие — пост охраны. Моне чуть добавила заморозки Цезарю — чтобы он не оттаял и не взбесился в самый неподходящий момент, — и замерла поодаль в ожидании сигнала.

— Куда идем? — спросил охранник с поста.

— Туда, — в тон ему ответил Верго.

— Что-то я тебя здесь раньше не видел, — прищурился второй охранник.

— Я новенький, — сказал Верго.

— Нам нельзя переходить с уровня на уровень, новенький. Сиди на своем.

— Я как раз и возвращаюсь на свой, — сказал Верго, — я же не с этого. Я со второго.

— А здесь тогда что делаешь?

— Заблудился по пути в столовую, — ляпнул Верго, кажется, первое, что пришло в голову.

Если бы Цезарь мог сейчас говорить, он бы непременно высказался. Сказал что-нибудь насчет того, что ничего более идиотского он еще не слышал.

— Что-что? — переспросил охранник. — Как это?

— Ну, я же новенький, — сказал Верго и сунул руку в карман. Они рассчитывали пройти тут без усыпляющего газа, но похоже было, что не получится.

— Столовая на четвертом уровне, — сказал охранник таким голосом, каким разговаривают с детьми или умственно отсталыми, — а это — первый. На четвертый спускаются, а сюда — поднимаются. Как это можно было перепутать?

— Да ты походу не очень сообразительный, — сказал второй охранник.

— Может быть, — согласился Верго, и охранники дружно фыркнули.

— Ладно, проходи, — сказал один, открывая ему дверь, — и выучи уже, где верх, где низ.

Моне влетела в закрывающийся проход в последнюю секунду — еще немного и она бы не успела. Перед тем, как дверь закрылась совсем, она услышала, как один охранник спросил:

— Это что сейчас было? — а что ответил ему другой, она уже не узнала.


	3. Chapter 3

Второй уровень встретил их тяжелой звериной вонью. Моне, стараясь дышать не слишком часто и не слишком глубоко, пристроила замороженного Цезаря на балке, прислонив к стене, так, чтобы он не свалился, и сказала:

— Похоже, что вся тюрьма знает, что мы здесь.

Верго молча кивнул. Он изучал план второго уровня. На первый взгляд, он был еще более запутанным, чем первый.

— Не очень-то хорошо, да? — спросила Моне. — Я думаю, это может быть…

— Салдес что-то подозревает, — перебил ее Верго. — Только полный идиот мог поверить в нападение блугори после пересмотра записи, а Салдес не идиот. Но все-таки поверил.

— Или сделал вид, что поверил.

— Я начинаю думать, что это все один большой спектакль, — сказал Верго, — и начался он с Домино. Она ведь тоже не дура. И даже эти, — он кивнул на дверь, — сказал им про столовую просто чтобы что-то сказать, понял уже, что здесь меня не пропустят, а они тоже поверили. Как можно было в это поверить?

— Но это бессмысленно, — сказала Моне. — Почему они не взяли нас сразу? Мы были всего лишь втроем — ну, можно считать даже, что вдвоем, — ни за что не поверю, что они побоялись с нами не справиться. Зачем бы им рисковать?

— Откуда я знаю, что у них на уме, — Верго пожал плечами, — у нас-то в любом случае нет никаких вариантов, кроме как двигаться дальше.

Цезарь зашевелился, приходя в себя. Моне придержала его, чтобы он не упал, и одновременно на всякий случай зажала ему рот.

Но, вопреки всем ожиданиям, Цезарь кричать не стал. Он вообще ни слова не сказал, только посмотрел на Моне уничтожающим взглядом, шмыгнул и отвернулся. Наверное, был слишком шокирован заморозкой.

— Знаешь, что еще меня настораживает? То, что они до сих пор не обнаружили Беллами, — сказал Верго. — Первый уровень занял у нас не очень много времени, но все же, его бы хватило. Там всего-то достаточно пройти мимо, чтобы заподозрить неладное.

— Вдруг он хорошо играет свою роль, — неуверенно предположила Моне.

— В штанах до колен и незастегивающейся рубашке? Сомневаюсь.

— Уровень диких зверей, — проворчал Цезарь как бы в сторону, — в самый раз для нее.

Вот уж кого не волновало ничто, кроме его собственной персоны.

— Чего еще ждать от гарпии, — добавил Цезарь, не дождавшись никакой реакции. — Гарпия — это и есть дикий зверь. Какое тут может быть человеческое обращение.

— Жаль, что я не смог раздобыть копии этих планов, пока служил в дозоре, — сказал Верго, сворачивая карту, — даже через Домино не получилось. К таким вещам доступ есть только у адмиралов. Могли бы хоть заранее проложить маршрут.

Цезарь пренебрежительно фыркнул, но высказываться не стал — наверное, решил обидеться. Оно и к лучшему — хотя бы некоторое время помолчит.

Когда они спустились с лестницы, звериная вонь усилилась. А еще на этом уровне было гораздо теплее, чем на первом — сказывалась близость пылающего ада четвертого.

— Интересно, они как-то отличают охрану от заключенных? — пробормотал Верго, когда навстречу ему двинулся крупный лев. Лицо у льва было человеческое, и смотрелось странно и чужеродно, делая зверя похожим на жертву какого-то неудачного эксперимента.

— Смотри, его как будто из частей собрали, — сказал Цезарь, забыв про обиду, — прям как тебя! Я же говорил, это самое подходящее для тебя место.

Лев, то есть, мантикора, тем временем добрался до Верго и обнюхал его.

— Семейные трусы! — объявил он, развернулся и пошел обратно.

— Он что, по запаху может определить? — захихикал Цезарь. Моне невольно улыбнулась тоже.

— Похоже, форму они различают, — сказал Верго, игнорируя их веселье. — Салдес точно что-нибудь заподозрит, если я еще раз привлеку его внимание, так что надеюсь, драться с ними мне не придется.

— Не забудь про газ, отбивающий чутье, — напомнил Цезарь.

— И мне бы он сейчас тоже не помешал, — сказала Моне, больше самой себе, чем ему.

— Да, воняет тут жутко, — согласился Цезарь, — хуже чем от тех идиотских кентавров с Панк Хазарда, а они…

— Не к месту вы развеселились, — перебил Верго.

Цезарь глубоко вздохнул и тут же скривился, пожалев об этом. В этом месте лучше было так не делать — по крайней мере, пока не привыкнешь к вони, но настолько долго задерживаться здесь они не планировали.

На втором уровне охранников-людей было не так много, зато по коридорам в большом количестве разгуливали мантикоры. Здесь было грязно, на полу то и дело попадались кучки помета и лужи, приходилось внимательно смотреть под ноги, чтобы никуда случайно не вляпаться. Моне даже немного посочувствовала Верго, который не мог взлететь над всем этим дерьмом.

Время от времени мантикоры останавливались, обнюхивали друг друга и обменивались парой бессмысленных фраз. В основном они перечисляли разновидности нижнего белья, но иногда говорили что-нибудь про еду.

— Я бы утащил парочку таких вот для опытов, — сказал Цезарь. — Сдается мне, что они результат генетических модификаций, а не настоящие животные. Наверняка, дело рук этого неудачника Вегапанка, только он мог так нерационально их устроить. Например, для чего им настолько развитый речевой аппарат — он что, вдохновлялся попугаями?

Цезарь, кажется, реально заинтересовался, вот только это было совершенно неуместно сейчас. Читать лекции он мог долго, а уж сравнивать себя с Вегапанком — разумеется, не в пользу последнего, — так и вовсе бесконечно.

— Хочешь, я тебя к ним скину? — спросила шепотом Моне, чтобы сбить его с темы. — Говорят, они сжирают человека целиком, вместе с костями — вот и изучишь их изнутри!

— Мечтай, — фыркнул Цезарь. — Что эти примитивные создания могут сделать логии?

— Давай проверим, — предложила Моне.

Конечно, она не стала бы делать ничего такого — главным образом потому что сброшенный вниз Цезарь попал бы в поле зрения ден-ден-муши, а устраивать здесь заморозку только ради того, чтобы немножко напугать его — в конце концов, звери действительно ничего не смогли бы сделать логии, — было неразумно. Салдес точно заинтересуется, почему это вентиляция, что бы там с ней на самом деле ни случилось, постоянно ломается на пути одного конкретного охранника.

Моне пришла в голову идея слетать чуть вперед и устроить заморозку там — на всякий случай, чтобы отвести подозрения, вот только оставлять Цезаря без присмотра ей не хотелось. Она решила отложить этот вопрос на потом — когда Верго найдет место поспокойнее для того чтобы посмотреть дорогу дальше.

— Я не понимаю, почему все вокруг стараются меня обидеть, — сказал Цезарь. — Чем я заслужил подобное обращение. Только Джокеру есть до меня дело, а все остальные… мне, кстати, уже надоело прыгать тут как птичке по веточкам!

— У тебя есть другие варианты? — с темы Вегапанка он все же сбился, но новая тема была не лучше.

— Да! — обрадованно сказал Цезарь, как будто только и ждал этого вопроса. — Мы могли бы воспользоваться лифтом!

— Не могли бы, — ответил Верго, старательно обходя очередную кучу. — И хватит трепаться, тебя тут внизу очень хорошо слышно.

— Почему нет? — спросил Цезарь, понизив голос. — Я знаю, он здесь есть. Это было бы гораздо быстрее, и…

— А ты сам не понимаешь? — спросила Моне, и, когда он отрицательно помотал головой, продолжила: — Лифт замкнутое пространство, нас там просто зажали бы и все.

— Или перерезали тросы, — сказал Верго. — Вас все еще слышно.

— И что? — сказал Цезарь. — Велика важность — перерезанный трос! Мы все умеем летать. А этот громила, — он показал вниз, на Верго, — мог бы прикрыть нас от обломков своей волей вооружения.

— Просто прими то, что на лифте поехать мы не можем, — посоветовала Моне. Цезарь скорее всего и сам все это понимал, просто придуривался, чтобы подействовать им на нервы.

Моне надеялась, что если… то есть, когда все закончится успешно, ей больше ни разу в жизни не придется общаться с Цезарем. Максимум, на который она была согласна — поздороваться, случайно встретившись где-нибудь. За последние несколько часов он умудрился достать ее сильнее, чем за годы на Панк Хазарде. Время, проведенное в компании Мугивар и встреча с Большой мамочкой явно не пошли ему на пользу.

Чем дальше они шли, тем реже встречались им мантикоры, а те, которые встречались, шли в противоположную сторону и довольно быстро — как будто куда-то спешили. Вскоре они пропали совсем. Коридоры опустели.

— Мы идем куда-то не туда? — спросил Цезарь. — Что, неужели только мне одному это кажется подозрительным?!

Отвечать ему никто не стал. Верго остановился и поднял руку, призывая их остановиться тоже.

— Я надеялся проскочить, — сказал он, — но, похоже, не выйдет.

Он огляделся — заключенные старались держаться максимально далеко от решеток, прижавшись к стене, противоположной от них. Один из них, заметив, что Верго на него смотрит, покрутил пальцем около виска.

— Ну, чего ты встал? — зашипел Цезарь. — Ждешь, когда тебе этот — как его там — названивать начнет? Что вообще происходит?

Из-за поворота послышался чей-то громкий голос, он звучал грустно и жалобно, как будто его обладатель очень сильно обижен жизнью — вот только слова совсем не соответствовали тону.

— Лапша с мясом, — сказал голос. — Жареная соба. Суп с лапшой.

— Нет, все-таки не проскочим, — сказал Верго, тут же сворачивая в ближайший коридор, ведущий в противоположную сторону, — придется идти в обход.

— Почему? Кто это был? — иногда казалось, что Цезарь просто физически не может промолчать.

— Это сфинкс, — ответил Верго, — и, насколько я в курсе, он огромный.

— И? Ты испугался, что не справишься?

— Я-то справлюсь, — сказал Верго. — Но, как ты сам сказал раньше, этот хрен Салдес тут же примется названивать с вопросами — и какой случайностью я должен буду это объяснять?

— Как насчет усыпляющего газа? — предложил Цезарь.

— Мы пойдем в обход, — повторил Верго.

Потому что придумывать для Салдеса причины, по которым сфинкс вдруг взял и заснул, ему тоже не хотелось. Цезарь, вероятно, это понял, и на своем варианте не настаивал.

Моне чувствовала, как Верго злится, с каждым шагом все больше и больше. Они впустую теряли время. Остановиться, чтобы взглянуть на карту, было негде — мантикоры стремились убраться с пути сфинкса, разбегаясь по близлежащим коридорам, поэтому здесь их было больше обычного. Они, конечно, не сообразили бы, что за бумаги разглядывает охранник, но стоять рядом с ними и привлекать их внимание все равно не хотелось.

Когда Верго проходил мимо очередной камеры, сквозь решетку просунулась рука и схватила его, подтаскивая к себе.

— Для кого правила безопасности писаны, а?! — воскликнул ужасно знакомый голос, и тут же поспешно добавил: — Эй, эй, Верго, это же я, ну!

— Деллинджер, — строго сказал Верго, выпуская руку из захвата, — что это за детский сад? А если бы я успел ему руку сломать?

— Ну так я поэтому и не стал сам тебя хватать, а его попросил, — сказал Деллинджер.

— Эй! — возмутился кто-то.

— Да ладно, он не успел же, — сказал Деллинджер довольным голосом.

Моне осторожно свесилась с балки вниз головой. По правде сказать, она едва сдерживалась, чтобы не спрыгнуть на пол и не обнять хотя бы Верго, потому что обнять Деллинджера через решетку-кайросеки все равно не получилось бы. Эта встреча обрадовала ее больше, чем она могла ожидать. Пока она была сосредоточена на процессе спасения, само спасение представлялось ей чем-то абстрактным и далеким, а вот теперь, когда она увидела Деллинджера, она по-настоящему осознала всю реальность происходящего.

Семья действительно была здесь, и они действительно вскоре освободят их.

— Привет, Моне, — сказал Деллинджер. Он прижался лицом к решетке, чтобы видеть ее. — Ты как-то изменилась! Прическа новая?

— Вроде того, — отозвалась Моне и помахала ему крылом.

Деллинджер совсем не выглядел замученным, напротив — он, кажется, был вполне доволен жизнью. Рядом с ним стоял высокий рыбочеловек с длинным, перебитым в паре мест носом, напоминающим пилу.

— Я все-таки должен тебе врезать, — сказал Верго, еле заметно кивая в сторону ден-ден-муши, — а то за мной тут пристально следят.

Он притворился, что бьет рыбочеловека, и тот послушно скорчился, как будто от боли.

— Панталоны! — взревела мантикора, бросаясь на решетку, и Деллинджер отпрыгнул назад, дернув за собой рыбочеловека. Для них подобное явно было в порядке вещей, а вот Верго, который совершенно не ожидал этого, мантикора чуть не сбила с ног.

— Тихо, тихо, — сказал он ей, не зная, подействует ли, — я тут сам разберусь.

Мантикора посмотрела на него, наморщив лоб.

— Мужские стринги! — рявкнула она и двинулась дальше по коридору.

— Кстати, познакомьтесь — это Арлонг, — как ни в чем ни бывало сказал Деллинджер, вернувшись к решетке, — у него сначала возникли кое-какие вопросы по поводу моего происхождения, но мы быстро с ними разобрались, правда ведь?

Арлонг угрюмо кивнул и почесал нос — видно, вспомнил, как проходили разборки.

— Оказалось, он неплохой мужик, — продолжал болтать Деллинджер, — так что теперь все в порядке, и у нас даже обнаружилось кое-что общее, вот например…

— Я рад, что все в порядке, — прервал его Верго, — но нам сейчас некогда, а на обратном пути…

— Да подожди ты, — Деллинджер отлип от решетки и крикнул куда-то вглубь камеры: — Эй, Чу, отправь-ка там малявочку, ты знаешь кому!

— Сейчас, кое-какое сопровождение вам организуем, — сказал он.

— Сейчас мне Салдес названивать начнет, — возразил Верго, хлопнув себя по карману, в котором лежала ден-ден-муши. — Не хочу торчать тут и лишний раз привлекать внимание.

— Да нет, — отмахнулся Деллинджер, — тут это в порядке вещей. Ты только скорчи рожу позлее, как будто ты на нас наезжаешь.

— Ему и корчить ничего не надо, — встрял Цезарь, которому показалось, что про него все забыли, — она у него всегда такая!

Деллинджер едва удостоил его взглядом — с Цезарем он не был знаком.

— Что еще за сопровождение? — спросил Верго.

— Среди охраны тоже наши люди есть, — сказал Деллинджер, — сейчас, если кто-то из них не занят, подойдет сюда и проводит вас мимо сфинкса.

— Что ты сказал?! — завопил Цезарь совсем уж громко. Ближайшие мантикоры остановились и обернулись. Некоторые из них, задрав башку, недоуменно рассматривали потолок.

— Я убью тебя прямо сейчас, — пообещала Моне, оскаливая зубы — она не до конца перевоплотилась в снежного монстра, но была близка к этому. Секунда промедления — и их бы непременно заметили, но, к счастью, Моне успела подхватить чертова Цезаря и снежным вихрем метнуться в соседний коридор. На предыдущем уровне такой фокус вряд ли получился бы, но мантикоры не должны были сообразить, откуда взялся этот внезапный порыв ледяного ветра. Может, они его и не заметили даже.

— Если ты не можешь молчать и не понимаешь никаких слов, — сказала Моне, придвинувшись ближе, чем это было необходимо, — то хотя бы заткни себе чем-нибудь пасть!

— Да что я, ты же слышала… — Цезарь начал было оправдываться, но игольно-острые ледяные клыки, мелькающие в опасной близости от его носа заставили его передумать. — Ладно, все, я буду молчать, — буркнул он.

— Конечно, будешь, — сказала Моне, — ведь мертвые не говорят!

Она облизнулась в предвкушении. Сейчас она не думала о том, что Цезарь, если она действительно попытается его убить, будет отбиваться, и вся эта возня уж точно привлечет внимание мантикор, охраны — может быть, даже сфинкса, — в-общем, произойдет все то, чего они только что каким-то чудом сумели избежать.

Остановиться ее заставил окрик Верго.

— Можете возвращаться, — сказал он, и Моне с некоторой долей сожаления вернула себе свой обычный облик и полетела обратно к камере Деллинджера. Цезарь, наверняка не подозревающий даже о том, насколько он был близок к собственной смерти, полетел за ней следом.

— Зачем вы тащите за собой этого идиота? — спросил Деллинджер, когда они вернулись.

— Пригодится, — ответил Верго. — Скормим его Магеллану.

— Понятно, — кивнул Деллинджер.

Цезарь выразительно вздохнул и закатил глаза, хотя бы таким способом выражая свое отношение ко всей ситуации. Мантикоры, успокоившись, разбрелись в разные стороны.

— Так ты уверен, что этому… сопровождению можно доверять? — спросил Верго. — И вообще, как так получилось, что вся тюрьма в курсе, что мы пришли?

— Во-первых, не вся, — сказал Деллинджер, — а во-вторых, это ты лучше у Требола спроси, это его идея.

— Ну, я почему-то даже не удивлен, — сказал Верго.

Моне вдруг вспомнила кое-что, но сказать ничего не успела — в коридоре появился охранник.

— Это не он, — быстро, одними губами сказал Деллинджер и отшатнулся от решетки.

— Что, развлекаешься с селедками? — спросил новоприбывший.

— Вроде того, — сказал Верго.

Охранник с подозрительным видом огляделся по сторонам и прошелся туда-сюда по коридору. Видно было, что он хочет что-то сказать или сделать, но не уверен, должен ли. Каждый раз, когда он отворачивался от камер, Деллинджер изображал какие-то сложные жесты и указывал на Арлонга. Вроде бы он пытался спросить, не нужно ли вырубить этого охранника. Верго отрицательно покачал головой, лишние проблемы им были ни к чему.

Арлонг перестал хмуриться и вздохнул с нескрываемым облегчением. Похоже, Деллинджер порядочно его достал — для него он явно был не лучшим сокамерником. Впрочем, учитывая, что Деллинджер упоминал о каком-то конфликте, это было и неудивительно.

— Ладно, — наконец-то определился охранник, — иди-ка сюда, что расскажу.

— А здесь сказать не можешь? — спросил Верго.

— Не, — охранник кивком указал на камеры — не хотел говорить при заключенных.

Они отошли довольно далеко. Моне не решилась следовать за ними, но, судя по тому, что охранник посмеивался во время своего рассказа, этот разговор ничем им не угрожал.

— То одно, то другое, а я сиди тут и жди, — проворчал Цезарь. В этот раз он довольно долго продержался. Моне глянула на него через плечо, и он отвернулся. Вот таким он ей нравился чуть больше.

-…только не переусердствуй! — охранник отправился на обход дальше. Парочка мантикор увязалась за ним следом.

— Ну что там? — нетерпеливо спросил Деллинджер. Он так старался выглянуть из своей камеры, что прутья решетки отпечатались у него на лице красными полосами.

— Они обнаружили Беллами, — сказал Верго, — но поймать пока не могут. Отправили к нему отряд блугори.

— Вы притащили сюда Беллами! — Деллинджер был в полном восторге. На его вскрик обернулась было мантикора, Верго махнул на нее рукой, и она продолжила свой путь.

— Давай сразу договоримся — я его потом убью сам! Ну, если, конечно, его не успеет убить кто-нибудь до меня!

— Это ты у Доффи спрашивай, — сказал Верго.

— А он мне уже разрешил, — сказал Деллинджер. — Представляете, он же…

Дорассказать ему не удалось, потому что в коридоре появился еще один охранник.

— А вот и сопровождение, — сказал Деллинджер.

— Идем скорее, — сказал охранник. Он встал поодаль, нервно одернул рукава форменной рубашки и поправил ремень. Весь его вид говорил о том, что ему не хочется участвовать в этой сомнительной затее, но раз уж он должен, то, по крайней мере, пусть все закончится побыстрее.

— Ладно, идите, пока он не разнылся, — сказал Деллинджер, — а то они все тут такие нервные, просто ужас!

Верго кивнул и двинулся навстречу охраннику. Тот, ничего не говоря, развернулся и пошел вперед, быстро и не оглядываясь. Цезарь с тяжким вздохом последовал за ними.

— Деллинджер, — сказала Моне, чуть задержавшись, — если можешь, передай Сахарку, что… ну, что мы здесь!

— Передам, — сказал Деллинджер, — и не волнуйся, с ней все нормально, — и Моне, чуть успокоенная, полетела догонять Цезаря.

— Куда он так несется, — проворчал Цезарь, ни к кому не обращаясь, и вздохнул. Он уже почти привык, что ему никто не отвечает, но молчать и никак не комментировать ситуацию было выше его сил.

Охранник, сопровождающий их, и в самом деле шел очень быстро, не останавливаясь и не задерживаясь нигде. Он до такой степени хотел поскорее разделаться со всем этим, что абсолютно не задумывался, как это выглядит со стороны. Некоторые мантикоры оборачивались и удивленно смотрели ему вслед.

— Этот мудак вообще не понимает, что смотрится подозрительно? — пробормотал Верго. Ему приходилось держаться на расстоянии, и из-за этого он уже пару раз чуть не потерял сопровождающего из виду — не успел заметить, в какой коридор тот свернул. После этого Моне пришлось лететь чуть ли не вплотную к охраннику и следить за ним.

А так как нельзя было рисковать и оставлять Цезаря без присмотра, то пришлось поторопиться и ему — чем он, разумеется, остался недоволен, но старался благоразумно помалкивать. Моне и без этого злилась — ей нужно было обсудить с Верго ситуацию с Беллами и еще кое-что, что показалось ей странным, а сопровождение не позволяло им поговорить.

Это самое сопровождение Моне тоже не прочь была бы обсудить — насколько они вообще могли доверять тюремной охране? Ради чего он ввязался во все это, что ему пообещали — или чем пригрозили? Он в любой момент мог решить, что риск не стоит того и просто сдать их тому же Салдесу. Если бы было чуть больше времени, чтобы подробнее расспросить Деллинджера!

Дойдя до конца очередного коридора, охранник внезапно остановился, развернулся и пошел в противоположном направлении. Верго остановился тоже, не зная, что это должно было означать — он что-то перепутал и завел их не туда? Или он ничего не перепутывал и завел их не туда специально?

— Дальше три поворота направо, один влево и вниз по лестнице, — быстро сказал охранник, ненадолго притормаживая возле Верго, — на посту возле дверей должны быть ваши… наши… в-общем, тебя пропустят.

И он ушел, не останавливаясь и не оглядываясь. На ходу он постоянно одергивал форму и поправлял фуражку. Моне смотрела ему вслед, пока он не скрылся за очередным поворотом.

— Не думаешь, что это ловушка? — спросила она, подлетев поближе к Верго.

— Как проверишь, — ответил Верго, — я сейчас даже по карте не отслежу наш путь, он так несся вперед, я и не запомнил, куда мы сворачивали.

— Ну еще бы, — язвительно сказал Цезарь.

— А ты, что ли, запомнил? — Верго обернулся и посмотрел на него. — Ну давай, порази нас.

Но Цезарь только пробурчал что-то нечленораздельное, и ничем, в-общем, не поразил.

— Не нравится мне все это, — сказал Верго, — но что делать. Как только Беллами поймают, наше время закончится. До этого хорошо было бы успеть пройти третий уровень, но я думаю, уже не успеем.

Моне согласно кивнула. Беллами вряд ли продержится долго. А после этого, даже если он не расколется сам, то татуировка-смайлик все скажет за него. Да и Домино они все еще могут разморозить. Не так уж сильно она обледенела — во всяком случае, не до смерти.

— Давайте-ка быстро назад, — вдруг сказал Верго. Где-то совсем рядом слышался топот множества тяжелых лап. На этот раз даже Цезарь не стал ничего переспрашивать и послушно поспешил убраться подальше.

— Наверное, это все, — сказала Моне, — дальше только с боем.

С ее места ей почти ничего не было видно — только то, что Верго разговаривает с каким-то высоким человеком в белом костюме и нелепой шляпе, и что вокруг них толпятся блугори. В руках человек держал оружие, вроде трезубец. Не приходилось сомневаться, что Верго справится с ними всеми, но выдать это за случайность или поломку вентиляции будет невозможно.

— Ну я-то всегда готов, — сказал Цезарь.

— Готов убежать подальше? — переспросила Моне. На это Цезарь отвечать не стал.

Мантикорам соседство блугори не нравилось, и они обеспокоенно вертелись вокруг, окончательно заглушая своим ворчанием и без того неразборчивый разговор Верго с незнакомцем.

— Я и не знал, что на свете существует столько разновидностей трусов, — сказал Цезарь просто чтобы что-нибудь сказать. — А ты знала?

— Мне не очень хочется обсуждать это с тобой, — ответила Моне.

— Вот всегда ты так, — Цезарь притворился расстроенным, хотя на самом деле ему было все равно. Когда Моне только прибыла на Панк Хазард, он пытался к ней клеиться, но не так чтобы очень активно, скорее от нечего делать, чем всерьез.

Заскучать до такой степени, чтобы согласиться, Моне так и не успела.

Тем временем Верго закончил говорить, и человек в белом двинулся дальше. Блугори стройной толпой следовали за ним. Их сопровождала простенькая мелодия, почти неслышимая за шумом, который они поднимали при ходьбе. Когда процессия прошла под той балкой, на которой сидели Моне и Цезарь, Моне смогла разглядеть, что человек в белом играет на трезубце, как на флейте.

Дождавшись, пока топот блугори стихнет, а встревоженные мантикоры успокоятся и разбредутся, Верго подошел поближе, встал, прислонившись к стене, как будто для того, чтобы немного отдохнуть, и сказал:

— Это был Салдес.

— Так вот почему он прекратил названивать! — сказал Цезарь.

— Что он хотел? — спросила Моне.

— Он? Хотел узнать, что охранник с первого уровня делает на втором, разумеется, — Верго невесело усмехнулся, — и по-моему, мое объяснение ему совсем не понравилось.

— Опять он ляпнул какую-нибудь чушь, — очень тихо сказал Цезарь, почти в самое ухо Моне.

— Не шепчи там, — сказал Верго — не зло, больше для порядка. — Сам-то нашелся бы, что ему ответить?

— Он ничего не говорил насчет Беллами? — спросила Моне, заранее, впрочем, зная ответ. — Что они там думают — кто он и откуда взялся?

— С чего бы ему передо мной отчитываться, — сказал Верго. — Нет, ничего.

Мантикора, проходящая мимо Верго, остановилась и уставилась на него.

— Плавки! — сказала она и, подумав, добавила: — Кружевные!

— Таких даже не бывает, — возразил ей Верго. Мантикора сморщила лоб и помотала башкой.

— И откуда они этого понабрались, — шепотом сказал Цезарь и захихикал. Моне даже немного завидовала его беспечности. Он как будто вообще не задумывался о том, где они находятся, и что с ними дальше может случиться.

И ладно если бы только с ними, это было бы не так страшно — но в случае провала они так и не смогут никого вытащить отсюда, а это значит, что она, Моне, уже во второй раз подведет…

Моне запретила себе продолжать эту мысль. Они со всем справятся, в этом не должно быть никаких сомнений. Вот только сейчас она подскажет Верго, что он пытается связаться с кораблем по неправильной улитке, а дальше все пойдет нормально.

— Да, действительно, — Верго поменял улиток, но с корабля так и не ответили — ничего, кроме помех. Наверняка в тюрьме стояли глушилки, чтобы заключенные не могли связаться с волей, даже если у них каким-нибудь образом получится раздобыть себе ден-ден-муши.

— Беллами сейчас звонить бесполезно? — Верго поднял голову и взглянул на Моне. — Конечно же, — ответил он сам себе. — Будем надеяться, что у этих макак хватит ума отвести корабль подальше, когда они услышат поднятую тревогу.

— Вот только тревоги-то никто не поднимает, — сказал Цезарь. Моне в очередной раз захотелось его пнуть. Зачем говорить вслух очевидные и неприятные вещи, о которых и так все знают.

— Пошли, — сказал Верго. — Хотя бы на третий уровень спустимся спокойно. Если только этот хрен Салдес не успел сменить охрану на посту.

— Верго, а тебе ничего не показалось странным в словах Деллинджера? — спросила Моне. Может быть, следовало оставить выяснение этого вопроса на потом, но ей надо было знать сейчас.

— Нет, — ответил Верго. — Не знаю. А что не так? Ты же понимаешь, что мне сейчас не до решения загадок?

— Часть заключенных знает, что мы должны прийти, — сказала Моне, — тот парень с первого уровня сказал, что семья нас ждет. Как они могут нас ждать, если Дофламинго считает, что мы с тобой мертвы?

— Наверное, Доффи просто не стал никому об этом говорить? — сказал Верго после недолгого молчания. — Чтобы не поднимать лишней паники… или некогда было? — но он и сам понимал, насколько неправдоподобно звучат его слова

— И Треболу тоже? Деллинджер сказал, что это все его идея. Неужели ты думаешь, что Требол может чего-то такого не знать?

На этот раз Верго молчал довольно долго.

— Давай разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления, — наконец сказал он. — Сейчас это не самое важное.

— Я просто думаю… он ведь никак не мог узнать, что мы живы, правда?

Верго не ответил — но ответа и не требовалось.

— И некому было ему рассказать, — добавила Моне и посмотрела на Цезаря.

— Я-то вообще не знал, что с вами случилось, — буркнул Цезарь. — Мне не до этого было.

Вид у него сразу сделался какой-то виноватый. Эта тема его явно смущала. Он так толком и не объяснил, что там на самом деле произошло, после того, как Моне почти умерла. Утверждал, что не хочет погружаться в травмирующие воспоминания. Про все остальные травмирующие воспоминания он рассказывал с удовольствием и во всех подробностях, его и спрашивать не приходилось, а вот про эти — не хотел.

Моне подозревала, что все дело было в том, что именно Цезарь убил ее. Наверняка что-то напутал с сердцами. Неудивительно даже — в лаборатории к тому времени царила настоящая неразбериха, да и Ло с его проклятой способностью запросто мог их подменить, но если бы Моне точно знала, что это был он, то вряд ли удержалась бы от мести. Из-за его невнимательности она не только чуть не умерла — это было бы не так страшно, она все равно собиралась пожертвовать собой, — она еще и подвела Молодого Господина, а это было намного хуже, чем просто смерть. Тут только святой смог бы удержаться, а такой Моне никогда не была.

Поэтому она предпочитала не выяснять правду — ведь это мог быть совсем и не Цезарь, а, скажем, Смокер. Или кто-нибудь из мугивар. Неопределенность казалась ей как-то спокойнее.

А вот что ей действительно хотелось бы узнать, так это то, как ей все-таки удалось выжить после такого ранения в сердце. Верго предполагал, что это ее фрукт защитил ее от смерти, но она никогда не слышала о подобных свойствах фрукта, пусть даже логии.

Впрочем, он мог быть и прав.

…когда Моне умерла, она оказалась посреди бескрайнего, укрытого снегом поля. Идти ей было некуда, поэтому она просто легла, раскинув руки — там, в смерти, у нее были руки, не крылья, — и уставилась в черное небо, абсолютно без звезд. В этом месте совсем не было темно, откуда-то шел свет — странный, почти черный. Моне не особенно заинтересовалась этим. Холодно здесь тоже не было, снег был мягким и уютным. Он не таял от тепла ее тела — или просто в ней уже не осталось никакого тепла.

Под снегом скрывалась высохшая, побуревшая трава, немного колючая — совершенно обычная трава, в ней тоже не было ничего интересного.

Сколько времени она так пролежала, она не знала — может быть, вечность, может быть, две. Думать не хотелось, двигаться тоже. Все как будто замерло вокруг нее.

Где-то к концу третьей вечности с неба стал падать снег — тихо, медленно, крупными хлопьями. Они были похожи на птичьи перья. Моне продолжала лежать, позволяя снегу засыпать ее. Это было даже приятно — как будто кто-то укрывал ее легким пушистым одеялом, желая спрятать от всей боли и несправедливости в мире.

Потом она услышала, как кто-то ее зовет. Голос был знакомый, и, если бы Моне сосредоточилась, то она бы обязательно узнала его, вот только все ее мысли заполнил снег и ни для чего больше места не осталось. Однако, тот, кто ее звал, оказался настойчивым и никак не хотел отстать от нее, поэтому ей все-таки пришлось сделать усилие и понять, что это Верго. Она даже сумела слегка удивиться — почему Верго, а не… кто-то другой.

Но даже после того, как она его узнала, Верго не собирался оставлять ее в покое. Моне вдруг показалось, что он сейчас придет и просто вытащит ее из ее убежища. Ей совсем не понравилась эта мысль. Нужно было встать и сказать ему, чтобы он уходил, но сделать это оказалось трудно, почти невозможно, легкий и мягкий снег вдруг навалился на нее многотонной тяжестью, забил нос и рот, не давая сделать вдох. Моне разозлилась — снег всегда был ее союзником и помощником, почему же сейчас он ей мешает? Злость придала ей сил, она сумела поднять руку к лицу и расчистить пространство для дыхания, а отдышавшись, она продолжила копать, до тех пор, пока впереди не показался слабый свет. Она удвоила усилия и вскоре свет стал ярче, заполнил собой пространство, и вместе с ним пришла оглушающая боль.

Моне открыла глаза на операционном столе, и сразу же вокруг нее забегали и засуетились какие-то люди. Она попыталась было сесть, но чья-то рука удержала ее.

— Не дергайся, — сказал Верго — конечно, это был Верго, — склоняясь над ней, — лежи пока.

А потом…

— Эй, ты чего замечталась, — ткнул ее в бок Цезарь, настоящий, реальный Цезарь, — мы пришли.

— Что? — переспросила Моне, с некоторым трудом отвлекаясь от воспоминаний.

— Третий уровень, — сказал Цезарь.

Верго уже беседовал о чем-то с постом охраны. Охранники нервно посмеивались, один из них постоянно оттягивал пальцем воротник форменной рубашки, как будто он его душил.

-…может быть, все-таки вырубишь нас? — услышала Моне.

— Я же должен пройти, не вызывая подозрений, — возразил Верго. — Как же это у меня получится, если я затею тут драку?

— Но ведь… знаешь, как тут допрашивают? Сади-чан, она… а там ваш… ну то есть, наш… или…

Верго пожал плечами, как будто его это все совершенно не заботило. Охранники переглянулись и вздрогнули, почти синхронно.

— Может, нас не успеют, — пробормотал один из них.

— Ага, как же, — ответил второй. Он смотрел на Верго почти умоляюще.

— Открывай дверь, — сказал Верго.

Охранник попытался было еще что-то сказать, но понял, что это будет бесполезно. Он просто повернул ключ в замке и отступил в сторону, освобождая проход.

Верго придержал дверь для Моне и Цезаря. Охранники провожали их испуганными взглядами до тех пор, пока дверь не закрылась полностью.

Впереди оставалось еще три уровня.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ого, — удивленно сказал Цезарь и тут же раскашлялся.

На первый взгляд третий уровень больше походил на пустыню, чем на тюрьму. Как будто они прошли сквозь дверь и переместились куда-то за пределы Импел Дауна. Никаких привычных коридоров, никаких стен — только песок и светлое выцветшее небо. Даже слишком светлое. Моне только сейчас поняла, насколько темно было на двух предыдущих этажах. Воздух был сухим и горячим, каждый вдох обжигал легкие, мелкая пыль скрипела на зубах.

— Надо же, что они здесь устроили, — сказал Верго. — Я-то дальше комнаты допросов никогда не ходил, думал — болтают… оказалось, правду болтали.

Он пнул землю, взметнулось маленькое облачко пыли. Под тонким слоем песка оказался все тот же каменный пол. Теперь, когда первое впечатление слегка рассеялось, а глаза привыкли к свету, стали заметны и стены, и решетки в них, и сложная система лестниц, путей и переходов — уровень был многоярусным.

— Ну… здесь хотя бы не воняет, — сказал Цезарь как-то неуверенно. — И не так уж жарко — на той стороне Панк-Хазарда было хуже.

Воздух дрожал и плавился над раскаленными каменными плитами.

— Моне, спустись сюда, — позвал Верго, — мне непонятно.

— А ты уверен? — переспросила Моне. — Я не вижу видеонаблюдения, но…

Наверное, даже выносливые ден-ден-муши не могли работать при такой жаре.

— Все равно уже, — сказал Верго.

Моне спрыгнула вниз и зашипела, когда ее ноги коснулись пола — песок был обжигающим.

— Совсем забыл сказать, что пол горячий, — и ведь скорее всего, он действительно забыл. Моне почти не разозлилась — в конце концов, она и сама могла бы догадаться. Здесь, внизу, вообще было жарче — видимо, горячий воздух шел откуда-то с нижнего уровня.

— Я, пожалуй что, пока посижу здесь, если вы не возражаете, — сказал Цезарь, устраиваясь на балке поудобнее.

— Давай возразим, — предложила Моне.

— Пусть сидит там, — сказал Верго, — хоть мешаться не будет. Не пойму, что здесь вообще такое? Дыра в полу? — он ткнул пальцем в план уровня. Моне подошла ближе и заглянула в бумагу через его плечо.

— Может, лифт, — предположила она. — Что ты делаешь?

— Ничего, — ответил Верго. Он прислонился к ней спиной, запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза. — Так просто не жарко.

— Зато так жарко мне, — возразила Моне. Впрочем, она могла потерпеть. Она находила разницу в температурах тел даже забавной — но не в этой ситуации, конечно… Моне обняла Верго одним крылом, прижимая его к себе плотнее, и пристроила подбородок у него на плече, чтобы ей тоже было видно карту. Верго вздохнул — коротко и неглубоко, чтобы не наглотаться пыли. Моне ему действительно нравилась, и ей иногда было даже жаль, что она не может ответить ему тем же.

Совместными усилиями они кое-как проложили маршрут. Импел Даун явно строил какой-то чокнутый любитель лабиринтов, и на этом уровне ему было где развернуться.

— И потом подняться здесь, чтобы спуститься там, — закончила Моне, ведя пером по бумаге. — Для чего это все? Отсюда ведь все равно не выбраться без посторонней помощи.

— Лишние предосторожности не повредят, — сказал Верго, сворачивая и убирая карту.

Цезарь, который все это время довольно громко и выразительно вздыхал, слетел к ним и предусмотрительно завис в нескольких сантиметрах от пола.

— Ты чего тут нарисовался? — спросил Верго.

— Мне казалось, кто-то говорил, что у нас мало времени, — сказал Цезарь как бы в никуда. — Вы что, думаете, этого вашего тупицу там еще не поймали? Я вот почти уверен, что да, а это значит, что скоро и до нас доберутся.

— Тебе-то что, — сказал Верго, — ты-то в любой момент улетишь и спрячешься.

— В вентиляции, — добавила Моне.

— А как же наше мероприятие! — воскликнул Цезарь. — Я что, единственный, кто переживает за его успех?

— Хватит ныть, — Верго с сожалением высвободился из объятий Моне. После них жара вокруг, должно быть, показалась ему еще невыносимее.

Цезарь удовлетворенно покивал.

— Пока что попробуем прикинуться, что я веду вас на четвертый уровень, — сказал Верго, — у них тут вроде так заведено. Руки вытяни и встань нормально.

— А это еще для чего? — Цезарю не очень-то хотелось наступать ногами на раскаленные плиты пола.

— А как я тебя поведу без браслетиков? Неправдоподобно будет выглядеть!

— Я категорически не согласен! — Цезарь взвился было под потолок, Верго успел поймать его за руку и дернул так, что он упал на пол ничком. Моне хихикнула. Цезарь тут же с воплем вскочил, но Верго держал его крепко, и вырваться ему не удалось.

— Что ты творишь, сука, — взвыл Цезарь, пихая Верго под нос свои руки, — у меня же теперь ожоги будут, смотри! Ты бы меня еще на сковородку швырнул!

— Надо будет — швырну, — сказал Верго, — давай, прекращай истерику, а то ведь у меня и кайросеки есть. Хочешь в кайросеки?

— Я вам это все припомню, — злобно бормотал Цезарь, приплясывая на месте. Каменный пол был настолько горячим, что обжигал даже через подошвы ботинок. Верго защелкнул на нем простые стальные наручники и подергал за цепочку, чтобы убедиться, что Цезарь освободиться не попытается.

— А ей почему нет? — Цезарь кивнул на Моне.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — ответил Верго. — Все, пошли быстро. Столько времени из-за тебя потеряли.

— Из-за меня?!

— Моне, ты как-нибудь крылья сложи, что ли, — сказал Верго, не обращая на него внимания. — Все равно это не маскировка, а дерьмо, и надолго ее не хватит.

— Ладно, — Моне хихикнула. Ей вдруг стало смешно, хотя ничего смешного в этой ситуации не было. Чтобы отвлечься от ощущения, что она идет по горящим углям, Моне смотрела по сторонам — хотя смотреть было особо не на что.

Заключенные на этом уровне были какие-то совсем вялые, они сидели или лежали в своих камерах и почти не шевелились. Двери некоторых камер были приоткрыты, но выйти из них никто не пытался, несмотря на полное отсутствие охраны. Они уже прошли пару коридоров и несколько лестничных пролетов, и так и не встретили ни одного охранника.

— Ты не захватила с собой списки? — вдруг спросил Верго.

— Нет, — сказала Моне, — там ведь все равно не было пятого уровня. А что?

— Да так, — ответил Верго. — Может быть, стоило бы вытащить Диаманте, но где его тут искать, без списков.

— Можно отправить Цезаря на поиски, — сказала Моне. Цезарь скорчил ей недовольную рожу, сдвинул браслет наручников и потер запястье под ним. Насколько Моне могла видеть, на его коже не осталось никакого следа, наручники были довольно свободными, но у Цезаря был такой вид, как будто страдания его непереносимы.

— Спокойнее, Моне, — сказал Верго, — мне тоже хочется, чтобы он потерялся, но тогда кого мы скормим Магеллану?

— Ага, давай, болтай, — проворчал Цезарь, — шутник хренов нашелся.

— Кто сказал, что я шучу?

— Это насилие над личностью, если хотите знать, — сказал Цезарь. — Над гениальной личностью. Я ничем не заслужил такого скотского обращения с собой. Если бы я только знал…

— …ты бы ни за что не вернулся на Панк-Хазард, это мы уже слышали, — сказал Верго.

— Да, — горько сказал Цезарь. — Ни за что бы не вернулся. Хотел бы я посмотреть, как бы вы без меня тут выкручивались.

— Уж как-нибудь, — рассеянно сказала Моне. Ее внимание привлекло какое-то движение впереди, кто-то шел им навстречу и очень торопился. С такого расстояния она не могла разобрать, кто это.

— Что я вам плохого сделал, — Цезарь снова подергал браслет.

— И мы тебе ничего плохого еще не сделали, — сказал Верго. Он тоже заметил идущего человека и поискал глазами, нельзя ли куда-нибудь убраться с его пути. Впрочем, скорее всего это было бы бесполезно — человек шел именно к ним. Он уже приблизился достаточно, чтобы можно было различить, что он одет в форму охранника.

Моне сгорбилась и сложила крылья покомпактнее, безрезультатно стараясь стать не настолько заметной. Она понимала, как она сейчас выглядит — совсем не как заключенная. Даже полосатая роба вряд ли спасла бы положение.

Пора было смириться с тем, что их раскрыли, и переходить к второй части плана.

— У меня, если хотите знать, от наручников психологическая травма, — заявил Цезарь, который, конечно же, ничего, кроме собственной персоны не замечал и замечать не хотел.

— Заткнись, — велел ему Верго.

Не дойдя до них, охранник поднял вверх руки и быстро сказал:

— Только не нападайте, я свой… ваш… в-общем, — тон его стал сердитым, — вы что это, а?

— А что? — спросил Верго. — Я веду заключенных на четвертый уровень.

По его виду было понятно, что он бы с большим удовольствием вырубил охранника, чем вел с ним разговоры. Моне мысленно поддерживала его в этом. Ей тоже не нравилась вся эта странная помощь. Слишком подозрительно.

— Кого вы хотите обмануть? — воскликнул охранник с отчаянием. — Если бы Салдес не был сейчас занят… кстати, ваш парень неплохо держался там. Им пришлось вызвать Миностража, чтобы с ним справиться.

Цезарь презрительно фыркнул.

Охранник дождался, когда они поравняются с ним, и пошел рядом с Верго.

— Вы даже не переоделись, — сказал он с упреком. — Хотя, толку от этого… — он смерил Моне взглядом, и ей немедленно захотелось двинуть ему крылом.

—Исчезни, — сказал Верго.

— Давайте, я… что-что? — переспросил охранник.

— Что слышал, — сказал Верго, — давай, бегом. Не путайся под ногами.

— Да что такое? Я просто пытаюсь помочь.

— Ты не понимаешь слов? — Верго остановился и развернулся к нему.

Охранник остановился тоже. Его руки сжались в кулаки, он опустил голову, чтобы не смотреть на Верго. Он чем-то похож на Беллами, подумала вдруг Моне.

— Как хочешь, — процедил охранник сквозь зубы. — Только если попадешься, не говори, что я не предупреждал.

— Без тебя разберемся, — Верго обошел его и двинулся дальше. Охранник остался стоять на месте.

— Интересно, что ему пообещали, — сказала Моне и обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Ради чего он так упорствует.

— А вы ради чего? — спросил Цезарь.

Верго посмотрел на него, как на идиота, и отвечать не стал. Моне тоже не хотелось тратить слова, объясняя ему очевидные и всем понятные вещи.

— Вернемся к нашему разговору, — сказал Цезарь, тут же забыв об охраннике и о своем вопросе. — Вот! — он протянул руки и помахал ими прямо перед лицом Верго. На ладонях были красные пятна. — Полюбуйся, какие ожоги остались — и все из-за тебя!

Верго поморщился и отпихнул его.

— Разве в лаборатории у тебя не бывало и похуже? — спросила Моне. — И вообще, ты же логия, как ты…

— От неожиданности, ясно?! И не сравнивай лабораторию и это!

Верго вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу, сказал: «Я сейчас», развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к охраннику. Тот все так же неподвижно стоял там, где они его оставили.

— Чего это он? — спросил Цезарь, на время забыв о собственном возмущении.

— Как подозрительно мы сейчас выглядим, — вздохнула Моне. Но уже, действительно, было все равно. По словам этого охранника выходило, что Беллами уже попался, а значит совсем скоро тюремное начальство узнает все, что хочет знать.

Наверняка они усилят охрану стратегически важных камер. Моне это совсем бы не беспокоило — пятый уровень, по слухам, был покрыт снегом, а значит, она будет в своей стихии и справится с кем угодно. Но перед пятым уровнем им предстоит пройти четвертый, а вот насчет него поволноваться стоило.

Верго тем временем за пару ударов расправился с охранником и наклонился над ним, что-то ему втолковывая.

— Неприятно, должно быть, — прокомментировал Цезарь. Не дождавшись ответа, он добавил:

— Я про то, что пол здесь реально обжигает, — и протянул руки к Моне, призывая ее полюбоваться на ужасные травмы. Моне едва удостоила его взглядом.

— Эй, — сказал Цезарь, так и не дождавшись сочувствия, — а знаешь, говорят, что на четвертом еще жарче. И, если ты там растаешь, я плакать не буду!

— Смотри, как бы ты сам не испарился, — ответила Моне. Цезарь как будто догадался, о чем она думает.

Конечно, с ней самой ничего не случится, а вот ее способность станет там бесполезной. Снег растает быстрее, чем долетит до цели, да и о защитных стенах придется забыть. Из-за этого Магеллан становился проблемой — дотронуться до него было нельзя, значит, и Верго сделать ничего не сможет. Цезарь был очень ненадежным кандидатом на роль единственной надежды, но ничего другого у них просто не было. По крайней мере, он отвлечет и задержит Магеллана, что даст Моне время добраться до пятого уровня.

Про то, что будет, если Цезарь струсит и сбежит, Моне и Верго не говорили. И без разговоров было все ясно — Верго придется пожертвовать собой еще раз, и это будет именно он только потому, что на пятом уровне Моне справится лучше.

Но об этом Моне старалась особенно не думать.

— Забыл спросить, где камера Диаманте, — сказал вернувшийся Верго.

— Он так поджарится, — сказал Цезарь, посмотрев на тело охранника, валяющееся возле стены.

— Как будто мне есть дело, — Верго пожал плечами.

— Я в компании бесчувственных чурбанов, — притворно вздохнул Цезарь. На охранника ему было наплевать, он просто не мог не повыделываться.

— Заодно спросил, что там с Беллами, — рассказывал Верго по дороге. — Они, конечно, сразу поняли, что он попал сюда на том корабле, но вроде бы еще не выяснили, что за вице-адмирал там был, и не знают, что потом с ним случилось. Моего имени охранник не слышал. Чем дольше Беллами продержится, прежде чем сдать меня, тем лучше, но я не думаю, что это будет очень уж долго.

— И записи видеонаблюдения они всегда могут пересмотреть, — встрял Цезарь. — Там осталось достаточно информации, чтобы любой, у кого в голове мозги, а не жидкий навоз, сообразил…

— А с кораблем что? — перебила его Моне. — Догадались они отойти подальше?

— Про корабль он ничего не знает, — ответил Верго. — Может быть, они решили его не трогать, пока не выяснят у Беллами, что их на этом корабле ждет. Кстати, Беллами я все-таки недооценил — был уверен, что на него хватит и блугори.

Они поднялись на второй ярус и прошли по небольшому каменному мостику. Моне в очередной раз задалась вопросом, для чего тут все это понастроено.

— Зачем мы теряем время, — напомнил о себе Цезарь. — Идем в какую-то противоположную сторону!

— Ты откуда знаешь, — сказал Верго, — ты карту не видел даже.

Пока Цезарь думал, что ему возразить, Верго остановился перед камерой.

— Привет, — сказал Диаманте растерянно. Он поднялся со своего места и подошел поближе к решетке. — А я ведь не поверил, когда узнал.

— Привет, — кивнул ему Верго, перебирая ключи в поисках подходящего. Моне улыбнулась и помахала ему крылом.

Диаманте переводил взгляд с нее на Верго и как будто не знал, что сказать. Вот теперь Моне была абсолютно уверена в том, что и Дофламинго, и старшие лидеры считают их мертвыми, просто почему-то не сказали остальной семье.

Все эти странные слухи, бродящие по тюрьме, только что стали еще страннее.

— Знаете, а вот ведь что забавно… — сказал Диаманте, но тут же передумал и закончил: — Нет, ничего. Ничего.

— Слухи о нашей смерти сильно преувеличены, — сказал Верго, не поднимая взгляда от ключей. — Ты же это хотел спросить.

— Да я вижу, — сказал Диаманте. — Требол наверняка умер от смеха, как только узнал, что вы действительно сюда пришли. Это же он все придумал.

— Ничего не понимаю, — встрял Цезарь, решивший, что на него слишком долго никто не обращал внимания.

— Тебе и необязательно, — Верго наконец-то нашел нужный ключ. Диаманте вышел из камеры и остановился, ожидая, пока Верго снимет с него кайросеки.

— Ты неплохо устроился тут, да? — спросил Верго, когда с наручниками было покончено.

— Да брось, — сказал Диаманте, потирая запястья. — Подожди еще, увидишь как устроился Требол. Я по сравнению с ним, можно сказать, и не устроился совсем.

— Я не удивлен, — усмехнулся Верго, — ему любая тюрьма дом родной.

— Вот-вот, — сказал Диаманте, — а я — ну что я? Ерунда какая-то.

— Камера одиночная, повыше, поближе к вентиляции, не так жарко, — перечислила Моне.

— И плюс еда, — сказал Диаманте. — Тут вообще-то почти не кормят, это у них называется уровень голодного ада. Но это все пустяки.

— По тебе незаметно, что тебя не кормили, — снова встрял Цезарь.

— Он же только что сказал, что еда была, — сказала Моне.

Диаманте с сомнением оглянулся на свою камеру, раздумывая о чем-то. Полосатая роба заключенного была ему коротковата, и смотрелась на нем нелепым маскарадным костюмом, в который его кто-то заставил нарядиться. Моне невольно задумалась об остальных, пытаясь представить их в такой же одежде. Получалось плохо.

— Ладно, — решил Диаманте, — не буду ничего никому отправлять, и так придем скоро.

— Не знаешь, где у них тут оружейная? — сказал Верго. — Надо тебе что-нибудь раздобыть.

— Знаю, — ответил Диаманте, — только туда так просто не попадешь. По дороге что-нибудь прихватим. Я слышал, у них на первом уровне кипиш какой-то, так что и сюда скоро прибегут проверять. Это вы устроили?

— В основном, Беллами, — сказала Моне. Ей было немного непривычно идти рядом с Диаманте и не запрокидывать голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Птичьи лапы изрядно прибавили ей росту.

— Он-то что здесь делает? — спросил Диаманте.

— Я решил, что лишняя помощь не повредит, — сказал Верго, — а что с ним не так? Он же все бегал за Доффи, как собачка, что-то изменилось?

— Собачка решила попробовать кусаться, — сказал Диаманте, — обломала зубы и очень расстроилась.

— Понятно, — сказал Верго, — во всяком случае, время он нам выиграл и продолжает выигрывать прямо сейчас.

— Да, — согласился Диаманте, — убить его можно будет и попозже.

— Я уже обещал оставить его Деллинджеру, — сказал Верго. — Конечно, если он до этого времени доживет. Беллами, не Деллинджер.

Последнее уточнение он сделал зря. На подобные темы думать никому не хотелось.

Пользуясь тем, что на него никто не обращает внимания, Цезарь поджал ноги и теперь парил в нескольких сантиметрах над полом. Моне не стала ничего говорить — просто, чтобы не вызвать очередной приступ нытья. Так он хотя бы летел молча, только изредка тяжело вздыхал и дергал браслеты наручников.

— Куда мы идем? — спросил Диаманте.

— Вниз, — ответил Верго. Они как раз шли по лестнице, ведущей вверх.

— Я понял, что вниз, — сказал Диаманте, — но зачем таким сложным путем?

— Держи, — Верго достал карту и сунул ему в руки, — нарисуй нам путь полегче. Мы только такой нашли.

— Ему для этого нужна карта, — пробормотал Диаманте себе под нос.

— Так мы тут первый раз, между прочим, — сказал Верго.

— Так я тоже, вообще-то. Вот, это вы не заметили? — он ткнул пальцем в тот самый, неизвестно что обозначавший кружок. — Это вентиляционная башня, прямой ход на четвертый уровень. Там сразу под ней котел с кипящей кровью, но это не проблема для тех, кто может летать.

Он посмотрел на Моне.

— Эти крылья ведь не только для красоты?

— Не только, — сказала Моне, слегка смутившись.

— А ты сам-то чего — тоже умеешь летать? — с подозрением спросил Цезарь. — Я сразу хочу предупредить — я на себе никого не потащу, потому что…

— Цезарь, — оборвал его Верго, — встань нормально.

— Да ладно, — возмутился Цезарь, — тут все равно никого нет, чего ради!

— Встань нормально, — повторил Верго.

— Ну конечно, — сказал Цезарь, — тебе просто обидно, что я могу так сделать и не испытывать неудобств, а ты нет.

Моне подозревала, что так оно и есть.

— И вообще, вечно ты ко мне цепляешься, — Цезарь все-таки опустился на пол, очевидно, рассчитывая взлететь снова, когда все отвлекутся. — Вот почему только я один должен быть в наручниках?

— Имей совесть, — сказал Верго, — Диаманте только что освободился, а ты хочешь опять его заковать?

Цезарь раздраженно сплюнул на пол и отвернулся.

— Наверное, интересно, зачем мы его с собой тащим? — спросил Верго.

— Я и так знаю, — пожал плечами Диаманте, — чтобы было на ком сорваться.

— Ну, можно и так сказать, — и они вдвоем уставились на Цезаря, который упорно смотрел в сторону и делал вид, что это все к нему никакого отношения не имеет.

— На самом деле, это наше секретное оружие против Магеллана, — вмешалась в разговор Моне. Ей вдруг показалось, что Верго и Диаманте собираются что-то сделать с Цезарем — что-то, о чем потом, возможно, пожалеют. Вообще-то Цезарь достал и ее тоже, Моне сама с удовольствием придушила бы его — но, по правде говоря, он не сделал ничего плохого. Всего лишь не может вовремя заткнуться. Не такое уж великое преступление, чтобы за него убивать, если подумать.

Просто они все перегрелись на этой проклятой жаре, вот и пытаются найти возможность спустить пар. Жара всему виной. Жара и нервное напряжение.

Но для разборок сейчас было не время и не место.

— Вот он? — переспросил Диаманте.

— Именно, — сказала Моне и ободряюще похлопала Цезаря по спине крылом. Цезарь покосился на нее и криво улыбнулся.

— Ну как скажешь, — Диаманте не стал спорить.

Цезарь поймал Моне за плечо и придержал, дожидаясь, пока Верго и Диаманте уйдут чуть вперед.

— И ему я тоже все припомню, — сказал он тихо. — Кто им вообще дал право…

— Не заставляй меня жалеть, что я за тебя вступилась, — так же тихо ответила Моне, высвободившись.

Теперь ей показалось, что неумение вовремя заткнуться — это все-таки достаточно веское прегрешение, и убийство в качестве наказания за него — вполне подходящая мера.

Моне ускорила шаг и оставила Цезаря позади, чтобы не впасть в искушение. Цезарь пробурчал ей вслед что-то неразборчивое, она не стала прислушиваться.

— …и базуки, стреляющие сетью из кайросеки, — тем временем говорил Диаманте, — не помешало бы достать парочку таких.

— Я думал об этом, — сказал Верго, — вот как раз планировал раскрыть себя и столкнуться с посланным за мной боевым отрядом где-нибудь между третьим и четвертым уровнем. Но этот хрен Салдес отвлекся от наблюдения именно тогда, когда оно мне понадобилось.

— Не переживай, получишь ты свой боевой отряд, — сказал Диаманте, — начальство сейчас объявит повышенный уровень опасности, если уже не объявило. После прошлого побега они склонны впадать в панику по любому поводу, ты же понимаешь.

— Ну еще бы, — сказал Верго, — скандал разлетелся по всему миру. Но я смотрю, они тут уже совсем расслабились. Три уровня прошел незамеченным. С Моне и этим вот товарищем, — он показал себе за спину, где, предположительно, находился Цезарь, — который истерил всю дорогу. Ну и Моне тоже девушка заметная, — Верго посмотрел на нее и слегка улыбнулся.

Моне смущенно улыбнулась ему в ответ.

— Понятное дело, — сказал Диаманте, — два года все-таки прошло. Но мобилизуются они быстро, так что ты сам очень уж не расслабляйся.

— После нашего визита они и через пять лет напрягаться будут, — сказал Верго, не обращая внимания на последние слова Диаманте.

— После нашего визита напрягаться уже будет некому, — напомнила ему Моне.

— Да, и правда, — согласился Верго.

Где-то сзади Цезарь громко и выразительно цокнул языком, и наверняка закатил глаза.

— Слушай, а ты что — серьезно собираешься выставить его против Магеллана? Что у вас вообще за план?

— В некотором смысле, да, — но объяснить подробнее Верго не успел.

— …отключили лифт и заставляют меня идти пешком! — послышался возмущенный женский голос. — Ненавижу этот уровень! Здесь ни у кого нет сил даже на то, чтобы кричать!

— Это плохо, — пробормотал Диаманте, которого при звуке этого голоса слегка передернуло. Он убрал руки за спину, как будто они были скованы, и пропустил Верго вперед.

— Есть ли смысл? — спросил Верго.

— Может быть и есть, — сказал Диаманте.

— Или ты просто боишься с ней связываться, — встрял Цезарь, и тут же поднял руки, как бы сдаваясь, — ладно, ладно, я молчу.

— И встань нормально, — сказал Диаманте.

— У меня даже рука устала, а он так даже ни разу и не вскрикнул, — капризным тоном продолжал женский голос, и вскоре им навстречу по лестнице спустилась его обладательница. В одной руке у нее был трезубец, а в другой — улитка, по которой она кому-то жаловалась.

— По-моему, я перегрелся, — пробормотал Цезарь. Моне предупреждающе наступила ему на ногу, чтобы не забывался и не очень-то пялился, но ей и самой показалось, что она окончательно перегрелась и теперь ей мерещится всякое.

Моне несколько раз моргнула. Почти голая женщина в ярко-розовом латексном костюме никуда не делась, а стояла прямо перед ними, вполне живая и материальная — вот только совсем неуместная посреди тюрьмы. Она словно сошла с обложки порно-журнала.

— Оооой, — удивленно протянула женщина, заметив их, и прижала ладони к щекам, как будто была страшно удивлена.

— Сади-чан, — Верго сделал шаг вперед и приложил руку к фуражке.

— Почему они не в камерах? — спросила Сади-чан. — Ты что, не слышал об особом положении?

— Виноват, — ответил Верго, — слышал, но не смог удержаться, чтобы не…

— Мне можешь не объяснять, — почти что простонала Сади-чан и сладко облизнулась. — Ааааах, я прекрасно понимаю, как сложно устоять!..

Лицо у нее при этом было такое, как будто она вот-вот кончит. Моне покосилась на Цезаря — не собирается ли он выкинуть что-нибудь, но Цезарь просто таращился на Сади-чан, раскрыв рот.

— Но я все равно должна наказать тебя за невыполнение приказа, — объявила Сади-чан. Неизвестно откуда взявшийся хлыст со свистом рассек воздух в опасной близости от лица Верго, он едва успел увернуться. Сади-чан с раздражением притопнула ногой.

— Вот за это я тебя тоже накажу! — пообещала она. — Как ты смеешь уворачиваться!

— Я должен отвести их всех по камерам, — сказал Верго, как ни в чем ни бывало. — Если вы меня накажете, то я не смогу этого сделать.

— Как будто это меня волнует! — Сади-чан снова топнула ногой.

После секундного раздумья она сказала:

— Ладно, я разберусь с тобой позднее — ммммм, в более подходящей обстановке.

Моне заподозрила, что Сади-чан просто не хочет устраивать разборку на глазах у заключенных, потому что боится, что не справится с Верго. Ее явно удивило то, что он смог уклониться, но еще больше — то, что он вообще попытался это сделать, а не принял удар.

Верго вместо ответа молча кивнул и снова приложил руку к фуражке.

— С дороги! — приказала Сади-чан и одобрительно кивнула, когда Верго отвесил зазевавшемуся Цезарю пинка.

Когда она проходила мимо, Моне не смогла сдержаться и закашлялась от ядовитого запаха ее духов. Точно так же пахло в лаборатории, когда у Цезаря что-то разбивалось или проливалось, и он объявлял срочную эвакуацию до полного проветривания помещений.

Сади-чан остановилась и обернулась.

— Кстати, эту птичку я тут раньше не видела, — сказала она. — Новенькая?

— Так точно, — сказал Верго. — Позавчера…

— Мне не нужны эти скучные подробности! — она наклонила голову и уставилась на Моне сквозь скрывающую глаза челку.

— Ааах, как же интересно послушать, как эта птичка кричит! — Сади-чан прикусила нижнюю губу и потянулась было к хлысту, но передумала.

— Жаль, что сейчас у меня совсем нет времени, — сказала она. — Но ничего страшного — ты ведь здесь надолго!

Она легонько похлопала Моне по щеке и отвернулась с нескрываемым сожалением.

Чья-то рука поймала Моне за крыло. Повернувшись, она наткнулась на предупреждающий взгляд Верго.

«Я и не собиралась ничего делать», — сердито подумала она, надеясь, что Верго поймет это по ее выражению лица. Хотя хорошая снежная буря тут не повредила бы — Сади-чан явно стоило немного охладиться. Примерно до той температуры, после которой наступает кома.

Цезарь пялился вслед Сади-чан до тех пор, пока она не скрылась за очередным поворотом, Верго и Диаманте тоже проводили ее долгим взглядом. Моне посмотрела за компанию — ее совсем не интересовала обтянутая розовым латексом задница надзирательницы.

— Это что было? — голос у Цезаря был хриплый — неудивительно, но ведь совершенно невовремя.

— Начальница охраны, — ответил Диаманте. — Та еще бешеная сука, если хочешь знать мое мнение.

— Да, я заметил, — сказал Цезарь, — но все-таки…

— Требол ее обожает, — сказал Диаманте, — но это потому что она его побаивается и почти не трогает… а я вот лично ее с удовольствием придушил бы.

— Давайте-ка не отвлекаться, — сказал Верго. — Хотя я бы ее тоже с удовольствием придушил, — добавил он после короткой паузы.

— Ее собственным хлыстом, — сказал Цезарь и все согласно закивали.

— Интереснее было бы дать ей пинка и посмотреть, воткнется она рогами в пол или нет, — сказала Моне и потерла щеку крылом, чтобы избавиться от остатков ощущения неприятного чужого касания.

— Вот что бы ты понимала, — фыркнул Цезарь.

— Я и тебе могу дать пинка, — сообщила Моне. — В качестве эксперимента.

— Ладно, все, — сказал Верго. — Она там что-то говорила про особое положение — чем это угрожает нам?

— Да пока ничем, — ответил Диаманте, — просто все проходы с уровня на уровень заблокированы. Как только они выяснят, что этот сучонок тут не один, так начнут искать нас на камерах видеонаблюдения, а как найдут — отправят отряд. На этом уровне ден-ден-муши не так много, но незамеченными мы все равно не пройдем.

— Понятное дело, — сказал Верго, — я удивлен, как это нас до сих пор не обнаружили.

— Так ведь Салдес занят, — сказал Диаманте. — Без него тут ничего не делается.

Чем дальше они шли, тем жарче становилось, и вскоре Цезарь не выдержал и сообщил об этом всем присутствующим таким тоном, как будто он единственный это заметил.

— Кстати, насчет этой вентиляции, — сказал Верго, не обращая на него внимания, — разве этот проход не будет перекрыт?

— На этом уровне вряд ли, — ответил Диаманте, — а на четвертом пригонят людей, но больше для перестраховки. Понимаешь, обычно люди не прыгают в кипящие котлы добровольно.

— Вот-вот, — поддакнул Цезарь, — только ты забыл уточнить — разумные люди обычно такого не делают.

— Значит, когда мы попытаемся спуститься, они будут стрелять этими своими специальными патронами с сетью, — сказал Верго, покосившись на Цезаря.

— Несомненно.

— И что будет, если в кого-нибудь попадут?

— Ну, так как сеть сделана из кайросеки, то летать он уже не сможет, — Диаманте тоже посмотрел на Цезаря через плечо, — вот и свалится прямо в котел.

— Знаешь что, — злобно сказал Цезарь, — если я туда свалюсь, то и ты вместе со мной! Она, что ли, тебя потащит? — он кивнул на Моне. — Или этот? На мою же шею повесят!

— Он прав, — сказал Верго задумчиво. — Прикинь, какая проблема возникает.

Цезарь обиженно надулся и скрестил руки на груди. От наручников он уже успел незаметно избавиться.

— Но она действительно возникает, — сказала Моне.

Если кто-нибудь из них двоих попадется в сеть, то другой помочь ему не сможет, а Верго просто не успеет, да и вряд ли вытянет второго человека. К геппо она относилась с предубеждением — как, впрочем, и ко всем остальным видам псевдополета. Предубеждение появилось у нее одновременно с крыльями и она ничего не могла с ним поделать, как ни старалась.

В кармане Верго запищала забытая ден-ден-муши.

— Давно не слышали, — пробормотал Цезарь.

— Предлагаю тебе немедленно закрыть заключенных в ближайшей камере и сдаться, — требовательным тоном сказал Салдес.

— Да пошел ты, — ответил Верго.

Салдес молча отключился, очевидно, ожидая именно такого ответа.

— Ха, — сказал Диаманте, — похоже, он все еще считает тебя охранником. Неужели эта сука Беллами все еще не раскололся?

— Да, я его сначала тоже недооценил, — Верго немного поразмыслил, а потом сунул улитку в карман. Вдруг Салдес позвонит еще раз и случайно выдаст какую-нибудь важную информацию.

— Против Сади долго не выдержит, — сказал Диаманте. — Вот как только она туда доберется…

— Когда она туда доберется, мы должны быть возле пятого уровня, а там уже станет неважно, — сказал Верго. — Идемте скорее.

— А мы почти пришли, — сказал Диаманте, указывая на сооружение, находящееся посреди зала, — вот, это вентиляционная башня, нам осталось только подняться на нее. Салдес при всем желании не успеет подогнать солдат так быстро.

— Но что мы будем делать с теми, кто внизу? — спросила Моне.

— Ты их заморозишь, — ответил Верго.

— Я не смогу! — воскликнула Моне. — Если там жарче, чем здесь, снег просто растает, мы же об этом говорили, я не адмирал Аокидзи, я — не смогу! Верго, подожди!

Но он, не слушая, чуть ли не бегом устремился вперед.

— Вот, — сказал Цезарь, невесомо паря за ее плечом, — а я же столько раз говорил. Поразительный пример тупого солдафона — и ничего больше.

Не удостоив Цезаря взглядом, Моне впервые за несколько часов расправила крылья и наконец-то по-настоящему взлетела, догоняя Верго и Диаманте. За ней следом взметнулась пыль, поднятая ветром от ее крыльев.

— А ты точно такая же и отлично ему подходишь, — сказал Цезарь, в свою очередь догоняя ее. — Как же противно летать по такой жаре!

В этом он был прав — горячий, полный пыли воздух, бьющий в лицо, изрядно портил удовольствие от полета. Хоть Моне и поднялась повыше, чтобы не так сильно пылить, это не слишком помогло, и Цезарь, разумеется, не смог промолчать и по этому поводу.

— Я тут так пропылился, что до конца жизни не отмоюсь, — сказал он и выразительно покашлял.

— Знаешь, как выбивают от пыли коврики? — намекающе спросила Моне.

— Даже не сомневался, что услышу что-то подобное, — сказал Цезарь довольно мирно. — Ты вот лучше скажи, что мы делать будем? Я не хочу соваться в эту их дыру, где меня могут подстрелить.

Моне нечего было ему ответить.

— И еще я есть хочу, — Цезарь вздохнул. — Чуешь, чем-то жареным запахло?

— Это с четвертого уровня, — сказала Моне, и Цезарь тут же скривился, сообразив, чем именно это пахнет.

Возле вентиляционной башни было гораздо жарче, чем на всем остальном уровне, воздух над ней отчетливо дрожал.

— Мне это не нравится, — сразу же заявил Цезарь, как только они поднялись наверх. — Вы не можете заставлять меня туда лезть. Это все равно, что лезть в печку. В печку, где тебя могут подстрелить, так что я вдвойне отказываюсь.

Он предусмотрительно не снижался. Моне приземлилась было рядом с Верго, но тут же взлетела обратно — пол здесь был раскален до такой степени, что непонятно было, почему камни еще не лопнули от такого жара.

— Снег здесь не справится, — повторила она. — Я даже не уверена, что справился бы лед.

— Ты ведь не пробовала, — сказал Верго. Он смотрел на нее, задрав голову.

Моне выдернула из крыла перышко и дунула на него, отправляя в полет. Перышко один раз крутанулось в воздухе и тут же растаяло, превратившись в крохотное облачко, которое тоже вскоре исчезло.

— Видишь, — сказала Моне. — Даже вода испаряется, не успев долететь до пола.

— Ну, это ведь было совсем маленькое перо, — сказал Верго несколько неуверенно.

— От количества снега ничего не поменяется, — назидательным тоном сказал Цезарь, — просто облачко будет побольше. И на меня не смотрите, — добавил он тут же, — вы же видите, в данном случае газ должен быть тяжелее воздуха, иначе его просто вынесет обратно, а у меня…

Выстрел прервал его речь. Цезарь вскрикнул и стал стремительно падать в дыру.


	5. Chapter 5

Снежная горка обратилась в пар меньше, чем за пять секунд, но этого времени все же хватило, чтобы не дать Цезарю упасть в кипящий котел. Он скатился по наклонной поверхности и полетел с башни вниз головой. Моне поймала его в воздухе, каким-то чудом не задев сеть-кайросеки, и отлетела в сторону, подальше от прибывшего отряда охраны, чтобы самой не попасть под выстрелы.

Верго и Диаманте уже спрыгнули с башни, чтобы разобраться с проблемой, и, судя по всему, помощь им не требовалась — пока не требовалась. Но не приходилось сомневаться, что одним отрядом дело не ограничится, и вскоре сюда прибудут еще несколько. Салдес все-таки действительно был не дурак и все подготовил заранее.

Так что Цезаря нужно было освободить как можно скорее. Хотя бы для собственного удобства — когда лапы заняты такой тяжестью, драка становится непростым делом.

На всякий случай Моне хорошенько встряхнула его — вдруг сеть распутается и свалится как-нибудь сама по себе? — но ее надежды не оправдались, ничего не произошло. Даже Цезарь не поднял крик. Он только таращил глаза и хватал ртом воздух — наверное, уже успел распрощаться с жизнью и еще не до конца понял, что его спасли.

Осматриваясь в поисках решения — в конце концов, если не удастся Цезаря освободить, то хотя бы нужно будет пристроить его куда-нибудь в относительно безопасное место, — Моне заметила еще один отряд, а за ним еще один — они стекались в этот зал из разных коридоров, окружая их. Охранники не стреляли, очевидно, намереваясь сперва подобраться поближе.

Не придумав ничего лучше, Моне создала вокруг себя многослойный снежный барьер.

— Вот, придумала! Это же просто бесполезное дерьмо, он уже тает! — тут же зашипел Цезарь, наконец-то пришедший в себя.

Он был отчасти прав — барьер почти сразу же просел и начал разваливаться на части, но со своей задачей более-менее справился. Большая часть пуль застряла в нем, а те, что все-таки пробились, изрядно потеряли в скорости и упали на пол, безвредные.

— Бесполезное дерьмо спасло тебе жизнь! — прорычала в ответ Моне. Если бы она не была настолько занята, решая насущные проблемы, она могла бы и оскорбиться.

Впрочем, тогда одна из проблем решилась бы сама собой — она бы просто оставила Цезаря на полу, не беспокоясь о том, что он зажарится заживо, а без него все стало бы намного проще.

Цезарь ей ужасно мешал.

— Если ты меня освободишь, я смогу тебе помочь, — сказал Цезарь примирительным тоном — наверное, понял, что перегнул палку.

Растаявший снег шипел на камнях, испаряясь, и превращался в густой горячий пар, окутывающий их плотным облаком. Стрельба прекратилась, послышались какие-то крики — охрана явно потеряла их из виду и не хотела палить наугад. Моне осторожно переместилась чуть в сторону, стараясь не разгонять пар крыльями — на тот случай, если какой-то охранник примерно запомнил, где она была и все-таки попробует выстрелить.

— Признаю, что был неправ, идея неплохая! — воскликнул Цезарь, и едва не словил пулю — кто-то довольно метко выстрелил на звук его голоса.

— Заткнись, — шепотом прикрикнула Моне.

— Ну прости, — так же шепотом ответил ей Цезарь, — только не бросай меня, ладно?

— Заткнись, — повторила Моне. Тому, что Цезарь в кои-то веки извинился и признал свою неправоту, она успеет удивиться чуть позже.

Внутри облака жара стала еще более невыносимой. Моне казалось, что она пытается дышать горячим киселем, воздух приходилось чуть ли не проталкивать в легкие. Охрана теперь не видела ее, но и она не видела охрану — только смутные тени, двигающиеся в белесой пелене. Намокшая одежда липла к телу, усиливая раздражение, и тяжелый Цезарь, которого ей приходилось держать, нисколько не улучшал ситуацию. Моне с трудом подавила желание просто разжать когти и позволить ему упасть.

— Надо найти Верго и Диаманте и отправляться вниз, а не тратить время, — сказала она вместо этого, пытаясь решить, в какую сторону ей лететь. Она слышала шум сражения, но откуда он доносится, понять не могла. Облако скрадывало и рассеивало все звуки.

Цезарь в ответ тяжело вздохнул. Должно быть, ему было еще хуже — ко всем прочим неудобствам добавлялась головокружительная слабость из-за кайросеки, но сейчас Моне не было до этого никакого дела.

— Вниз, — пробормотал он. — Я уже не хочу вниз. Я хочу в отпуск. Я устал от всех вас. Сколько еще…

Краем глаза Моне заметила в облаке какое-то движение и резко обернулась — как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть ударить крылом по стволу базуки и сбить прицел. Пуля ушла вверх и, судя по звуку, попала в потолок. Моне, долго не раздумывая, швырнула в охранника Цезарем — ведь ничего другого у нее все равно не было, бросилась вперед, чтобы не дать ему опомниться, и почти сразу же за ее спиной рухнула сеть.

Не успев толком сообразить, чего она только что каким-то чудом избежала, Моне впилась когтями в форменную рубашку охранника, успевшего сбросить с себя Цезаря и вскочить на ноги, и подтащила его к себе поближе. На рубашке расплылись кровавые пятна, должно быть, ее когти зацепили кожу, но на это ей было плевать.

— Эй, хочешь выжить? — спросила она, наклоняясь к нему и оскаливая ледяные клыки.

Охранник молча ударил ее головой — хорошая попытка, вот только волей он не владел. Ответный удар практически вмял его лицо в череп, из носа хлынула кровь.

— Ну так что, не хочешь, что ли? — переспросила Моне. Вообще-то она собиралась заставить его освободить Цезаря, но охранник попался какой-то слишком уж принципиальный.

Он вновь попытался атаковать Моне, и она с легким вздохом сожаления перебила ему шею ударом крыла.

Цезарь барахтался неподалеку от них, пытаясь подняться на ноги. К счастью для него, он упал на спину, и плащ защитил его от ожогов. Он молчал, очевидно, пребывая в шоке, но это вряд ли продлится долго.

Выпустив из лапы обмякшее тело охранника, тут же свалившееся мешком на землю, Моне подлетела к Цезарю, чтобы подобрать его.

— Знаешь, кто ты после этого? — грустно спросил Цезарь. — А, не буду даже говорить, — ответил он сам себе и скривился. Он махнул бы рукой, если бы руки у него были свободны.

— А что я должна была сделать? — спросила Моне.

— Ну уж точно не кидаться живым человеком! — воскликнул Цезарь. Кто-то тут же попытался выстрелить на шум, но сильно промахнулся, пуля звякнула о камень, и раскрывшаяся сеть с легким металлическим шелестом спланировала на пол.

Моне пожалела, что кайросеки всего лишь не позволяет двигаться, а не лишает дара речи.

Или не убивает.

Если бы Цезарь был мертв, то его можно было бы бросить с чистой совестью. Конечно, его и сейчас все еще можно бросить…

Моне взглянула на труп охранника и ей пришла в голову неплохая идея.

— Посиди пока вот тут, — сказала она, аккуратно пристраивая Цезаря поверх трупа, — а я найду Верго.

— Что?! — тут же завопил Цезарь. — Ты не можешь меня так бросить, я же совершенно беспомощен! Моне! А если кто-нибудь на меня наткнется!

— Будешь так орать — точно наткнутся, — Моне отвернулась и расправила крылья, чтобы взлететь. Она не знала, насколько далеко распространилось облако, но надеялась, что, поднявшись над ним, сумеет разглядеть масштабную драку. Верго ведь там наверняка занят именно этим, и наверняка слишком увлекся. Пора было ему напомнить, что нужно двигаться дальше.

Сбоку от нее мелькнули два силуэта, и Цезарь немедленно поднял крик.

— Да вот так-то тебя точно убьют! — зло прошипела Моне, превращая правое крыло в острое ледяное лезвие. Оно тут же покрылось капельками воды, но на то, чтобы проломить кому-нибудь голову, сгодится и немного подтаявший клинок.

— Моне, это мы! — громко сказал один из силуэтов голосом Диаманте, и Моне опустила крыло, вернув ему прежнюю форму.

— Никогда не думал, что буду рад тебя услышать! — воскликнул Цезарь.

— Так он все-таки выжил? — спросил Диаманте, подходя ближе. — Какая жалость.

— Да ладно, — возразил Верго, — мы все-таки на его вопли пришли, а так бы неизвестно сколько блуждали.

— Да-да, — недовольно проворчал Цезарь. — Может, ты меня уже освободишь?

— А стоит? — Верго сделал вид, что раздумывает.

— Разматывай его быстрее, — сказала Моне. — Нам надо спускаться, пока этот туман здесь — неизвестно ведь, сколько он продержится.

— Так ты ведь всегда можешь сделать еще, — сказал Верго, но все же принялся распутывать сеть. Цезарь шипел и дергался — непонятно от чего, но уж точно не от боли. — Вот видишь, Моне, я же говорил, что у тебя получится, и надо только попробовать. Под таким прикрытием мы спокойно…

— А вот и нет! — перебил его Цезарь. — Облако не спустится вниз само по себе, его просто вынесет обратно потоком горячего воздуха, я уже говорил это, почему вы меня не слушаете! Ей нужно действовать снизу!

Прежде чем встревать в разговор, он предусмотрительно дождался, когда его окончательно освободят, и на всякий случай взлетел повыше, чтобы Верго не сразу до него дотянулся.

— Значит, я спущусь, — сказала Моне.

— Тебя подстрелят, — сказал Диаманте. — Там наверняка собрались лучшие стрелки.

— Значит, меня подстрелят, — Моне пожала плечами. — Значит, на пятый уровень пойдет кто-нибудь из вас.

Верго одним движением вырубил охранника, который считал, что подбирается к ним совсем незаметно, и сказал:

— Давайте сначала все же попробуем отсюда.

— Ну попробуйте, — фыркнул Цезарь, кружа над ними на недосягаемой высоте.

— Цезарь, — устало сказала Моне, — ну почему же ты так не дорожишь своей жизнью?

— Я просто подсказываю!

— Подсказывай молча, — посоветовал ему Верго.

— Для вас же стараюсь, — пробурчал Цезарь, но его уже никто не слушал.

— Прикройте меня, если что, — сказала Моне, приземляясь на краю вентиляционной башни. Лапы обожгло, но не настолько сильно, как она ожидала.

Сверху стало видно, что облако заполнило собой почти весь зал. Уцелевшая охрана бродила в нем и, судя по звукам переклички, никак не могла найтись и собраться вместе.

— Ничего не выйдет, — сказал Цезарь и схлопотал от Верго подзатыльник.

Моне осторожно заглянула за край — внизу действительно находился огромный котел с какой-то кипящей красной жидкостью, а больше ничего разглядеть не удалось. Глаза, обожженные потоком горячего воздуха, просто отказывались открываться.

— Ну что там? — спросил Диаманте. — Магеллана не видно?

— Не знаю, — ответила Моне, часто моргая — глаза ужасно слезились, — вроде кто-то копошится, но точнее не скажу.

— Да какая уже разница, — сказал Верго, и Моне кивнула, соглашаясь с ним. По ее щекам катились слезы и тут же высыхали.

Она протянула вперед оба крыла и сосредоточилась. Вначале она планировала устроить снегопад, но теперь стало ясно, что он не поможет. Впрочем, здесь вообще вряд ли что-то могло помочь. Разве что способности адмирала Аокидзи…

Моне заставила себя прекратить упаднические мысли. Пусть снегу и не сравниться со льдом, но на нее все рассчитывают, и она не может снова всех подвести. Нужно было попробовать закрыть эту трубу снежной крышкой — настолько толстой снежной крышкой, насколько это возможно. Если повезет, то часть снега, обвалившись, пролетит хотя бы половину расстояния, прежде чем растает.

— Вот что интересно, — сказал Цезарь через некоторое время, — весь уровень уже превратился в баню, или пока что только этот зал и прилегающие коридоры?

Послышался звук удара, а следом за ним возмущенный вопль Цезаря.

Моне закрыла глаза.

— Не бей его, — сказала она. — Он прав, это все бесполезно. Снег тает быстрее, чем я его создаю.

— А я говорил! — снова не удержался Цезарь. — Эй, она попросила не бить меня!

— Я спускаюсь, — сказала Моне.

— Мы можем пойти другим путем, — сказал Диаманте.

— Мы не можем тратить время, — ответила Моне.

— Но мы и так его потратим, если тебя просто подстрелят, и вдобавок еще потратим тебя!

— На споры у нас тоже времени нет, — сказала Моне, — просто идите следом, пока они будут стрелять в меня.

И, чтобы не дать себе передумать, она сделала глубокий вдох и шагнула вперед. В конце концов, это уже не первая ее смерть, так что ничего страшного, если…

Кто-то, скорее всего, Верго, крикнул ей вслед:

— Стой, идиотка! — но было уже поздно. Поток горячего воздуха подхватил ее, и ей пришлось сложить крылья, превращая полет в свободное падение. Падая в кипящую кровь, Моне ждала звука выстрела, он должен был стать сигналом для нее. За то время, которое потребуется пулям, чтобы долететь до нее, ей нужно успеть создать максимально огромный снежок, задействовав все оставшиеся у нее силы. А после этого — будь что будет.

Выстрелов почему-то не последовало. Прикрывая крылом воспаленные глаза, Моне осмотрелась, чтобы понять, что затеяла охрана, и заметила, что ей кто-то машет с открытой площадки, нависающей над котлом. Человек в странном наряде — наверняка, это был огнеупорный костюм, — что-то кричал, но рев пламени заглушал его.

— Да вы, наверное, шутите, — сказала Моне.

Когда она подлетела ближе, охранник стащил с головы защитный колпак и попытался улыбнуться, но у него ничего не вышло. Его сотрясала крупная дрожь. Вокруг него не было других охранников, ни живых, ни мертвых — очевидно, все они угодили в котел, а этот парень им в этом помог.

— Н-ну в-вв-вот, — еле выговорил охранник, — я в-в-ввсе сд-делал.

— Что ты сделал? — устало спросила Моне, приземляясь рядом с ним. Она вдруг почувствовала себя полностью вымотанной. Нужно было потратить столько сил на идиотские попытки хоть как-то исправить положение, чтобы обнаружить, что все это ни к чему, и что положение уже исправил — и гораздо более успешно, — вот этот трясущийся сопляк, который того и гляди разрыдается.

Ей вдруг захотелось и его спихнуть в котел, следом за его товарищами.

Вероятно, на ее лице это как-то отразилось, потому что охранник отступил назад и крепче прижал к себе свое оружие.

— Т-т-требол-сама… он ск-казал…

— Можешь не продолжать, — Моне махнула на него крылом. Если он возьмется пересказывать все то, что наговорил ему Требол, вот так вот при этом заикаясь, это растянется до бесконечности и сведет ее с ума.

— А в-в-вот и ост-тальные, — охранник снова замахал руками, привлекая внимание Верго и Цезаря.

Цезарь тащил на себе Диаманте. Нытья не оберешься, рассеянно подумала Моне, и это показалось ей чем-то невозможно далеким и совершенно неважным. Ее сознание словно уплывало от нее, а у нее совсем не осталось сил этому сопротивляться.

Верго, не обращая никакого внимания на заикающегося охранника, шагнул к Моне, взял ее за плечи и довольно грубо встряхнул.

— Тебе не кажется, что так делают только безответственные идиотки? — спросил он зло. — Что на тебя нашло?

— Наверное, мне просто напекло голову, — сказала Моне.

Верго должен был прекрасно понимать, почему и ради чего она сделала то, что сделала. Он мог не одобрять ее поступок, — она и сама позже будет ругать себя за глупость, — но не понимать причин он не мог.

— Идиотка, — повторил Верго уже совсем не зло и обнял ее.

— Сам как будто не такой, — ответила Моне сонным голосом.

— Мы должны как можно дольше оставаться в живых, чтобы… — он не закончил фразу.

— Да, — сказала Моне и высвободилась из объятий. Слишком жарко и слишком мокро, а ей и собственного пота было более чем достаточно.

Диаманте разговаривал с охранником, тот заикался с каждым словом все сильнее. Моне не стала прислушиваться к разговору. Впервые ей ничего не захотелось знать. Если охранник скажет что-то важное, то Диаманте потом сообщит об этом остальным.

— Эта тюрьма становится все отвратительнее, — сказал Цезарь. — Я прямо рад, что мне не нужно идти дальше этого уровня, — он покосился на котел. — Вот зачем они кипятят подкрашенную воду, выдавая ее за кровь? Кого они хотят этим обмануть — полных идиотов?

Он помолчал, давая время кому-нибудь задать вопрос, но так ничего и не дождался, и недовольно буркнул:

— Если бы это была кровь, то от нее был бы запах.

На четвертом уровне было жарче, чем на огненной половине Панк-Хазарда, и гораздо более душно. Моне даже не могла с уверенностью сказать, чувствует она какой-то запах или нет, потому что дышать здешним воздухом было совсем тяжело.

В отличие от Цезаря, она с нетерпением ждала спуска на пятый уровень. Не только потому что их миссия станет близка к успешному завершению, но и потому что там будет холодно, и ей, может быть, перестанет казаться, что ее голова набита ватой.

Запищала ден-ден-муши, и Верго машинально потянулся за своей, чтобы ответить, но на этот раз звонили не ему. Заикающийся охранник все никак не мог попасть в карман рукой, и выражение его лица с каждой секундой становилось все более отчаявшимся.

— Дай-ка ее сюда, — внезапно сказал Верго, когда охранник наконец-то справился со своей сложной задачей.

— Чт…

— Свободен, — сказал Верго и отобрал у него улитку. Охранник некоторое время неуверенно пятился назад, не отрывая взгляда от продолжающей пищать улитки, но потом все же развернулся и побежал. По дороге он выронил защитный колпак. Цезарь немедленно подобрал его и принялся вертеть в руках, изучая.

— Что со связью? — спросил Салдес. — Почему все улитки недоступны?

— У меня для тебя новости, Салдес, — ответил ему Верго, — и они плохие.

— Я слушаю, — Салдес, казалось, был ничуть не удивлен.

— Половина твоей охраны на нашей стороне, Салдес. Прежде, чем посылать за нами людей, хорошенько подумай, кого ты посылаешь — не случится ли снова то, что случилось здесь, над котлом?

— Спасибо за информацию, — сухо сказал Салдес и отключился. Верго покрутил улитку в руках, не зная, куда деть, и прикрепил ее на стену.

— Вряд ли он тебе поверил, — сказал Цезарь. Он натянул защитный колпак себе на голову и выглядел крайне глупо.

— Зато у него теперь появился лишний повод для беспокойства, — ответил Верго. — Все, пошли.

Не успели они пройти и десяти шагов, как ден-ден-муши снова запищала — на этот раз та, что лежала у Верго в кармане.

— Не отвечай! — посоветовал Цезарь. — Раз он вовремя не сумел придумать, что сказать, пусть теперь помучается!

— Он может сказать что-нибудь полезное, — возразила Моне.

— Чуть не забыл напомнить тебе об одной маленькой детали, — сказал Салдес. — Вся твоя семья у нас, Верго. По-моему, тебе стоит об этом задуматься.

— Я понял тебя, — ответил Верго.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Ну вот, теперь и он подкинул тебе повод для беспокойства, — прокомментировал Цезарь, глядя на то, как Верго сжимает в кулаке ни в чем неповинную улитку.

— Да это блеф, — сказал Диаманте, впрочем, не слишком уверенным тоном, — некогда ему сейчас ими заниматься, у него теперь весь персонал под подозрением.

— Ну не знаю, а как же Сади-чан? — ляпнул Цезарь, но тут же сообразил, что говорить этого вслух, наверное, не следовало, подлетел вверх, чуть ли не под самый потолок и крикнул оттуда:

— Хотя она ведь тоже будет занята допросами!

— Как бы там ни было, — Верго разжал кулак и посмотрел на обломки переговорного механизма и порядочно измятую, но все еще живую улитку. — Как бы там ни было, — повторил он, — наша основная задача — вытащить отсюда Доффи. По возможности — с минимальными потерями, но если такой возможности нет…

— Она все еще есть, и просто нужно поторопиться, — вмешалась Моне — просто потому, что кто-то же должен был сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, несмотря на собственную тревогу. Она забрала у Верго улитку, немного расправила ее и посадила на стену, рядом с первой. — Мы ведь уже совсем рядом с пятым уровнем.

— Идти тут недалеко, — подтвердил Диаманте, — правда и офис этого засранца Магеллана тоже недалеко.

— О нем можете не волноваться, я беру его на себя! — крикнул Цезарь сверху. Спускаться он пока что не решался.

— Он вообще имеет представление, кто такой Магеллан? — тихо спросил Диаманте.

— Подозреваю, что нет, — Верго пожал плечами.

— Тогда откуда такая уверенность?

— Он логия, — объяснила Моне, — а Магеллан парамеция. В этом все дело.

— Все равно не понимаю, — сказал Диаманте.

— Просто забей, — посоветовал Верго. — Я на него сильно не рассчитываю. Скорее всего, он сбежит, как только дойдет до дела.

— По крайней мере, он обещал, что сможет нейтрализовать отравляющий газ, — сказала Моне, — это уже будет неплохо.

— Да, на это его еще может хватить, — согласился Верго, вытирая рукавом пот, заливающий глаза. — Ты ведь знаешь, куда идти?

— Знаю дорогу до камеры Требола, — сказал Диаманте, — а она совсем рядом с выходом.

— И там, значит, не так жарко, — понимающе хмыкнул Верго.

— Я же говорил, что он хорошо устроился.

— Как обычно.

Они продвигались гораздо медленнее, чем хотелось бы, и всему виной была невозможная, отупляющая жара. Лететь сквозь горячий воздух было еще сложнее, чем идти, ветер, поднимаемый крыльями, не приносил никакого облегчения, напротив — от него становилось еще хуже. Даже Цезарь присмирел и летел молча, ни слова не говоря. Дурацкий защитный колпак был все еще надет на нем, но вряд ли от него было много толку. Верго расстегнул было рубашку, собираясь ее снять, но Диаманте остановил его, сказав, что этого делать не стоит. Наверное, он был прав. Моне, которой крылья не позволяли носить рукава, пожалуй что, с удовольствием прикрыла чем-нибудь плечи, чтобы хоть как-то защитить кожу.

В очередной раз вытерев крылом пот с лица, Моне подумала, что на самом деле она, должно быть, просто тает. Не может же быть в человеческом теле столько воды.

Навстречу им торопился еще один отряд базучников. Одна мысль о том, что в этом пекле придется еще и драться, причиняла боль.

— Я разберусь, — неожиданно для всех вызвался Цезарь.

Он подлетел к охране поближе, стащил с головы колпак и выдохнул длинную струю пламени. Охранники, одетые в огнеупорные костюмы, и не подумали уклониться — и это стало их ошибкой. Достигнув цели, пламя взорвалось с такой силой, что в полу образовалась яма глубиной в пару метров, а людей просто разметало в разные стороны.

— Так что у него за фрукт, вы говорите? — спросил Диаманте удивленно.

— Все еще логия газа, — ответил Верго.

— Взрывоопасный газ, — добавила Моне.

— То есть, получается, что я его недооценил? — спросил Диаманте.

— Нет, — ответил Верго, — это ведь все еще Цезарь. То, что он что-то может, не значит, что он обязательно что-то сделает, когда понадобится.

— Как-то очень масштабно получилось, — озадаченно сказал Цезарь, когда они поравнялись с ним. Он парил над ямой и как будто не мог поверить, что это его рук дело.

— Пошли, — Верго дернул его за полу плаща, — нечего напрашиваться на комплименты.

— Нет, правда, — сказал Цезарь, послушно следуя за ним, — какой-то слишком уж сильный взрыв, — он вздохнул и указал на стену, забрызганную тем, что осталось от охраны. — А я хотел заполучить один из этих костюмов.

— Хватит с тебя шапки, — сказал Диаманте.

— Да толку-то с нее, — Цезарь еще раз вздохнул, покрутил колпак в руках и снова надел его.

— Почему ты их просто не отравил? — спросила Моне.

Цезарь постучал пальцем по маске, закрывающей лицо.

— Встроенный респиратор, — сказал он. — И, прежде чем ты спросишь, почему я не лишил их кислорода, отвечу, что подбираться так близко к людям, у которых в руках оружие, стреляющее кайросеки — это чистое самоубийство.

— Я не собиралась спрашивать, — сказала Моне, и она действительно не собиралась.

— Кстати, а что случилось с планом вооружиться этими штуками? — спросил Цезарь, указывая на валяющуюся базуку, отброшенную взрывом. Она выглядела немного помятой, но вполне работоспособной.

— То, что они из кайросеки, — ответил Диаманте, — и то, что Верго в принципе не способен стрелять из чего-то, кроме этого своего бамбука.

— Не болтай, — Верго подтолкнул его локтем. — Тебе откуда знать, на что я способен.

— Жаль, — задумчиво сказал Цезарь, — столько проблем бы сразу решилось. А Беллами, похоже, спекся, — добавил он безо всякого перехода.

— Да и не удивительно, — сказал Диаманте, — удивительно то, что он столько времени еще продержался.

— Он просто очень хотел искупить свою вину, — сказала Моне. — Может, ты все-таки расскажешь, что случилось на Дресс-Розе? Просто, чтобы повеселее было идти.

— Да я ничего толком и не знаю, — отмахнулся Диаманте, — меня же там не было. Лучше у Требола спросите, он там был и все видел.

Он явно рассчитывал на то, что его будут упрашивать рассказать хоть что-нибудь, а может быть, и в самом деле не хотел много болтать на такой жаре, но Верго просто сказал:

— Понятно, — и на этом разговор закончился.

Высокая человекообразная зебра с грустной мордой уныло топталась возле одной из камер и время от времени тяжело вздыхала. В лапах у нее была зажата шипастая булава. Кажется, зебре было скучно.

Охранники все в тех же огнеупорных костюмах отчетливо старались держаться от зебры подальше — чуть ли не жались к противоположной стене, и вообще, вели себя крайне настороженно.

— Я же говорил, что они просто расставят усиленную охрану возле стратегически важных камер, — сказал Диаманте.

— Не припомню, чтобы ты что-то такое говорил, — встрял Цезарь.

— Минозебра — зоанщик с пробуждением, — продолжал Диаманте, игнорируя его, — проблем не доставит.

— Ясное дело, — кивнул Верго.

— Вот кого неплохо было бы подстрелить из того оружия, — сказал Цезарь, — а так… — он достал из кармана плаща зажигалку и пощелкал ей. — Хотите, я с ним разберусь?

— Не думал, что скажу это, но мне больше нравилось, когда он не был настолько инициативным, — сказал Диаманте. — Как-то спокойнее было.

После победы над первым отрядом и серии небольших экспериментов, Цезарь выяснил, что в сухом горячем воздухе четвертого уровня любая газовая атака обретала непредсказуемые масштабы — вероятнее всего, из-за ядовитых паров, которыми здесь все было буквально пропитано, — и пришел в полный восторг. Теперь он прямо-таки рвался в бой с каждым попадавшимся им на пути охранником, желая проверить границы своих возможностей, и даже не вспоминал об опасности снова попасть в сеть-кайросеки.

Никто не возражал — все равно здесь было слишком жарко для того, чтобы драться, а Цезарь действительно быстро и эффективно расправлялся с помехами. Временами он чересчур увлекался и кому-нибудь приходилось спускать его с небес на землю и напоминать о том, что им некогда ждать, когда он досконально изучит влияние очередного газа на человеческий организм.

Цезарь в ответ на это ворчал, но беззлобно. Он был слишком доволен всем происходящим и с нетерпением ждал встречи с Магелланом — чтобы окончательно утвердить превосходство логии над жалкой парамецией.

— Ну так что? — спросил Цезарь, снова щелкая зажигалкой. — Этот придурок даже не поймет, что его убило!

— Иди уже, — махнул рукой Верго, и Цезарь, взмахнув газовым резаком длиной как минимум в пару метров, устремился в бой.

— Как думаете, его пыла хватит на Магеллана или все-таки нет? — спросила Моне.

Они не спеша следовали за Цезарем. От выстрелов базучников он отмахнулся, почти не глядя, и так же не глядя, швырнул в них маленькую бомбочку, наполненную легковоспламеняемым газом, который заставил сам воздух вспыхнуть.

— Я думаю… — начал Диаманте, наблюдая за тем, как Минозебра слегка повернулся и одним незаметным движением отбил атаку огненного меча, — я думаю, что он сдуется прямо сейчас.

— Ну, ты не угадал, — сказал Верго. — Я ставлю на то, что Цезарь не сдастся, пока не испробует весь свой арсенал.

Он потянулся, повертел головой, разминая шею и кинул Моне связку ключей.

— Впрочем, пойду помогу ему, чтобы побыстрее было, — сказал он, — а вы Требола выпустите.

— Я реально его недооценил, — задумчиво сказал Диаманте.

— Я тоже, — сказала Моне. Она крутанула ключи, с удивлением ощущая, как в ней растет то самое смутное необъяснимое беспокойство, которое она всегда испытывала рядом с Треболом. Оно и сейчас сумело перебить все прочие переживания.

— Пошли, — сказал Диаманте, подталкивая ее в спину.

Требол сидел на нарах, поджав под себя ноги и играл в карты, не обращая никакого внимания на драку, развернувшуюся совсем рядом с камерой. Его сокамерники, а особенно — его партнер по игре, усиленно делали вид, что их тоже не интересует, что там происходит, и старались смотреть в противоположную сторону. Получалось у них плохо.

Когда Моне и Диаманте приблизились к решетке, Требол только взглянул на них со своей обычной ничего не выражающей улыбкой и поднял руку, призывая чуть-чуть подождать.

— Вот показушник, — проворчал Диаманте, пока Моне возилась с ключами в поисках нужного и пыталась справиться со своим дурацким волнением. Это было непросто - она давно не виделась с Треболом и оказалась как будто не готова встретить его сейчас.

— Значит, так, — сказал Требол, — три туза и дама треф, к ним идет четвертый, и кто в этом случае выигрывает? А выигрывает, как всегда, Доффи! Ну, и я тоже.

Он бросил карты перед собой и покровительственно похлопал второго игрока по щеке.

— А ты можешь утешать себя тем, что я ухожу и своего выигрыша с тебя получить не смогу, — сказал он, и только после этого наконец-то спустил ноги на пол и подошел к решетке.

— Не можешь не повыделываться, да? — спросил Диаманте.

— Кто выделывается, я? — притворно удивился Требол. — Я просто хотел закончить игру, вот и все. Привет, Моне! Так что же, выходит, я зря тебя оплакивал?

— Прямо так уж и оплакивал, — пробормотала Моне, продолжая копаться в ключах — нужный никак не желал попадаться.

— Ну что, по-твоему, я и поплакать не могу? — сказал Требол. Моне неопределенно мотнула головой.

— А ты разве умеешь? — Верго подошел к решетке и оттеснил Моне в сторону, забрав у нее ключи. Заметив вопросительные взгляды, он пожал плечами и сказал:

— Цезарь и сам нормально справляется. Не хочу мешать ему развлекаться.

— Под случайный взрыв ты попасть не хочешь, — возразил Требол, и, скорее всего, был прав. Он громко шмыгнул, вытер нос рукавом и добавил:

— А вообще, вы что-то не слишком торопитесь меня освободить. Почему бы это, а?

— Ты же видишь, что я делаю, — сказал Верго. Он не мог полностью сосредоточиться на поиске ключей, потому что постоянно отвлекался посмотреть, как там дела у Цезаря и не нужно ли вмешаться.

— Да чего тебя освобождать, — сказал Диаманте, — ты в самом подходящем месте — его как будто специально для тебя сделали. Лучше всех устроился, и…

— Завидовать нехорошо, — фыркнул Требол.

Моне с легким удивлением поняла, что так оно и есть. Требол словно попал в свою естественную среду обитания, идеально подходящую ему по всем параметрам. И, хотя Требол всегда обладал этим малоприятным для окружающих умением располагаться в любом месте, как у себя дома, нисколько не заморачиваясь, но нигде он не смотрелся более уместно, чем в тюремной камере. Он как будто родился в полосатой робе и с браслетами на руках.

Наконец, Верго подобрал правильный ключ.

Когда Требол вышел, все остальные заключенные вздохнули с плохо скрываемым облегчением. Похоже, он был еще худшим сокамерником, чем Деллинджер - что, впрочем, было совсем не удивительно.

Прежде, чем Моне успела что-то сделать или сказать, Требол шагнул к ней и сгреб в объятия, сминая несложенные крылья.

— Осторожней, — пискнула Моне, так внезапно оказавшись прижатой к нему.

Ее спины коснулся нагретый металл наручников, и волна накатившей слабости от кайросеки едва не сбила ее с ног.

— Приятно, что ты так реагируешь, — сказал Требол ей прямо в ухо, — но не здесь и не сейчас же, а? У нас важное дело.

— Это из-за наручников, — сказала Моне. Пытаясь вспомнить, вытер ли Требол сопли, прежде чем уткнуться носом ей в волосы, или ей, как обычно, придется смириться с неизбежным, она слишком поздно сообразила, что именно ляпнула.

— Серьезно? Так вот что тебя заводит? А почему же ты раньше…

— Я про то, что в них кайросеки, — быстро перебила она, чувствуя, что неудержимо краснеет и радуясь, что сейчас никто не может видеть ее лица.

— Ну конечно, — хихикнул Требол. — Кстати, у тебя кетчуп в волосах, ты в курсе? От Верго понахваталась?

Верго недовольно хмыкнул и ключи в его руках загремели более раздраженно, чем раньше.

Послышался грохот. Моне повернула голову и увидела, что противоположной стены просто нет, а минозебра, снесшая ее своим телом, сидит и мотает башкой, пытаясь подняться. Откуда-то сверху на нее обрушился Цезарь, вопивший что-то нечленораздельное, и, после ослепительно яркой вспышки, зебра наконец-то затихла.

— Ха! — слегка закоптившийся, но все же довольный Цезарь выбрался из-под обвалившихся кирпичей и отряхнулся. — Тоже мне! Разве какой-то жалкий зоан сможет победить логию!

— Ты бы еще всю тюрьму ему на голову обрушил, — сказал Диаманте.

— Да-да, болтай, — сказал Цезарь. — Тебе все равно не испортить моего триумфа.

Он подошел ближе и уставился на Требола и Моне. Рука Требола как-то незаметно успела сползти гораздо ниже допустимого. Моне по собственному опыту знала, что любые возражения ни к чему так и не приведут, поэтому не стала даже начинать этот бесполезный спор.

— Мы что, должны стоять тут и смотреть на это? — но Цезарь промолчать не смог. — У нас же вроде бы мало времени! И по-моему, раньше ты был толще, — добавил он совсем уж не к месту.

— Правда?

— Все, хватит, — сказал Верго. — Руки дай сюда.

Он снял с Требола наручники, и Требол с видимым сожалением выпустил Моне из объятий и потер запястья, разгоняя кровь.

— Ладно, а теперь серьезно, — сказал он. — Конечно, я никак не ожидал, что наш с Доффи план-обманка вот так вот возьмет и сбудется, но может быть, оно и к лучшему. Основной план мы все равно не успели продумать до конца. Сейчас…

Требол сделал шаг к своей бывшей камере и свистнул. Ему тут же передали какой-то мятый клочок бумажки. Моне обратила внимание на то, что из камеры никто больше не вышел, несмотря на незапертую дверь.

— Я попросил Пику отметить, где он находится, и вот что он мне прислал, — сказал Требол, протягивая бумажку Верго.

Она выглядела так, как будто ее сперва намочили, а потом высушили. На ней кто-то пытался изобразить какую-то схему, но не слишком преуспел в этом и все зачеркнул. Снизу почерком Пики было написано: «я нихрена не знаю, где я».

— Ну ясно, — сказал Диаманте, — никогда он ничего не знает.

Лежащий у стены миностраж пошевелился и слабо застонал.

— Да как это возможно? — завопил Цезарь. — После такого-то удара!

— Знаешь, какая у пробужденного зоана регенерация? — спросил Требол. — Знаешь, нет? Покруче, чем у тебя!

— Пойду добью его, — решительно заявил Цезарь, — на этот раз точно до смерти.

— Да стой, — Верго поймал его за полу плаща, — сначала сопроводим Моне до входа, потом делай что хочешь.

— Засранец-то наш где? — спросил Диаманте.

— Засранца никак не могут стащить с горшка, — сказал Требол, — как стащат, так он сюда сразу прибежит, не волнуйся. Подождите, я переоденусь и пойдем.

Он потянул через голову рубашку, снимая ее. Под ней обнаружился длинный шрам, начинающийся на груди, пересекающий живот и уходящий под резинку штанов. Заметив, куда все смотрят, Требол сказал:

— Долбаная сука Ло. Я собирался вырезать из газеты некролог — и в рамочку на стеночку его, чтобы перечитывать и радоваться, да только в тюрьме рамочки не достать.

— Суке сучья смерть, — сказал Верго сквозь зубы. — Жаль только, что не я его прикончил.

— Да, — согласился Диаманте, — но Кайдо неплохо отыгрался за нас всех.

Моне вдруг вспомнила, как впервые услышала о том, как Кайдо расправился с Ло. Это было на Панк-Хазарде, когда она лежала без сил, прикованная к кровати, и восстанавливалась после ранения и всех проведенных операций, а Верго читал ей вслух свежие газеты, чтобы она не скучала.

Дойдя до новости о смерти Ло от рук Кайдо, Верго остановился, помолчал некоторое время, перечитал некролог еще раз и сказал то же, что и сейчас: «Суке сучья смерть».

Эта газета потом еще довольно долго попадалась Моне повсюду, и с каждым разом она выглядела все зачитаннее, так что, должно быть, Верго тоже не отказался бы вырезать некролог и вставить его в рамочку. Просто у него не хватило на это фантазии.

— Сдох — и туда ему и дорога, — сказал Требол. Слизь неровными волнами и потеками обволакивала его тело, скрывая шрам и возвращая ему привычный облик.

— Я же сказал, что ты раньше был толще, — фыркнул Цезарь. — Какая нелепость! Зачем тебе это?

Требол ничего ему объяснять, конечно не стал. Вместо этого он подмигнул Моне и сказал:

— Чтобы предотвратить все ваши глупые расспросы — нет, ничего важного мне не отрезало, не укоротило и даже не задело, так что никакого вам повода для злорадства.

— Как будто это хоть кого-то интересует, — сказал Диаманте.

— А разве нет? Неужели мне просто показалось?

— Тебе вечно на этот счет что-нибудь кажется, — сказал Верго, — то — что тебе кто-то завидует, то — что там вообще есть чему завидовать…

Цезарь вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Вот почему я должен все это слушать? — сказал он, обращаясь к Моне. — Все это видеть? Во всем этом участвовать?

— Потерпи еще чуть-чуть, — сказала Моне. Вроде бы стало попрохладнее, и чем дальше они шли, тем больше это чувствовалось — но может быть, она выдавала желаемое за действительное.

— А правда, зачем ты его сюда притащил? — спросил Требол. — Ну или ладно его, но Беллами? Доффи будет смеяться до слез, когда узнает. Я специально не стал даже ему об этом писать, хочу сообщить лично.

— На обратном пути расскажу, — ответил Верго.

Лестницу, ведущую на пятый уровень, охраняло сразу три отряда базучников, но против воинственного Цезаря они оказались бессильны.

От огромных дверей ощутимо тянуло холодом.

— Вот и все, — сказал Верго, — вот мы и добрались. Моне! Дальше сама.

Он кинул ей ключи.

— Пику скорее всего так же охраняет кто-нибудь из миностражей, — сказал Требол, — вот тебе дополнительный ориентир.

— Постарайся побыстрее, — сказал Диаманте. — А то Магеллан…

— С Магелланом разберусь я, — несколько раздраженно перебил Цезарь.

— В-общем, ты понимаешь, — закончил Диаманте, кивая в его сторону.

— Да вы меня как будто в последний путь провожаете, — хихикнула Моне. Ей вдруг стало весело — потому что у них действительно все получилось.

Для того, чтобы закончить дело, оставалось разобраться только с одним маленьким пустячком. Это будет совсем несложно. Моне зажмурилась, наслаждаясь потоком холодного воздуха, вырывавшегося из приоткрытого прохода.

За ее спиной Цезарь, опять чем-то недовольный, принялся возмущаться, Моне не стала даже прислушиваться. Она сделала шаг вперед и двери закрылись за ней, отсекая голос Цезаря и оставляя ее наедине с последней, самой простой задачей.


	6. Chapter 6

От резкого перепада температур у Моне потемнело в глазах, дыхание перехватило, и она, потеряв равновесие в воздухе, чуть было не упала. Кое-как выровнявшись, она приземлилась, чтобы отдышаться — а заодно и осмотреться, и решить, с какой стороны лучше начать поиски.

Пятый уровень был весь укрыт снегом, как третий — песком, и тоже мало напоминал собой тюремные коридоры. Он больше походил на город, давным-давно покинутый людьми и оставленный на милость природы; каменные стены его еще крепки, но потихоньку рассыпаются под воздействием безжалостной стихии. Волчий вой, раздающийся где-то неподалеку, только усиливал это сходство.

— Надо же, что они тут устроили, — сказала Моне вслух и засмеялась. При каждом слове изо рта вылетали облачка пара, и это было прекрасно. Она наклонилась, чтобы собрать немного снега, слепила снежок и легонько подула на него. Снежок — то есть, уже снежный кролик — заморгал крохотными красными глазками, встряхнулся и спрыгнул с крыла Моне, чтобы вскоре затеряться среди сугробов.

Моне закрыла глаза, раскинула крылья и закружилась на месте, наслаждаясь морозным ветром, поднявшимся от движения. Ее одежда, насквозь промокшая от пота, заледенела в одно мгновение, лед мелкими кристалликами осыпался вниз.

Продолжая кружиться, Моне поднялась в воздух. Она хлопнула крыльями, и тихие застывшие коридоры тут же заполнила метель, погружая их в непроглядную белую мглу.

— Как же хорошо! — воскликнула Моне, вместе с метелью проносясь мимо обледеневших камер. Заключенные не обращали на нее никакого внимания, всецело поглощенные собственным медленным умиранием. Одни ходили из угла в угол, пытаясь согреться, другие сидели неподвижно, обняв себя обеими руками, в надежде сохранить хоть немного тепла, третьи лежали, полузасыпанные снегом, и непонятно было, живы они еще или давно уже нет.

Преодолев таким образом несколько пролетов, Моне заставила себя остановиться и успокоиться. Во-первых, дело было еще не закончено, а во-вторых, глупо было бы вот так впустую растратить все силы. Конечно, холод пятого уровня словно бы вдохнул в нее новую жизнь, и Моне чувствовала себя превосходно, ничуть не уставшей, но она знала, что это ненадолго. Пусть она почти не участвовала в боях, но путь через всю тюрьму вкупе с постоянным волнением и беспокойством вскоре возьмут свое — а до этого ей еще нужно успеть найти Пику и разобраться с миностражем.

— Хотя — что там может противопоставить логии какой-то жалкий зоан, — пробормотала Моне себе под нос.

И эта мысль, напомнившая ей о Цезаре — вернее, не о нем самом, а о том, где он сейчас и чем занят, — изрядно поубавила радости и окончательно заставила спуститься с небес на землю. Вокруг нее все еще был Импел-Даун, ее друзья этажом выше все еще были в смертельной опасности, остальная ее семья — возможно, в руках Салдеса и психованной Сади, а Дофламинго — заперт где-то на шестом уровне, и только от нее одной сейчас зависит, завершится все благополучно или нет.

Моне вдруг ощутила себя совсем маленькой, крохотной птичкой, попавшей в огромную каменную клетку, и ей показалось, что вся громада Импел-Дауна, все его пять этажей, навалились на нее немыслимой тяжестью и грозятся в любой момент рухнуть, погребая ее под собой.

— Ладно, все, — прошептала она еле слышно, отгоняя глупое настойчивое желание свернуться клубком, закрыть себя крыльями и так и лежать, не шевелясь. — Осталось же совсем немного…

— Эй, — тихо позвал ее чей-то голос. Она оглянулась — заключенный из камеры напротив подошел к решетке и стоял, покачиваясь. Его голова была откинута назад, он смотрел на Моне из-под полуопущенных век. Кожу покрывали темные пятна обморожения. Моне подумала мельком, что долго этот человек не протянет.

— Ты ведь ангел? — спросил он. — Ангел смерти, да? Ты пришла, чтобы забрать меня?

— Может быть, — осторожно ответила Моне.

— Наконец-то, — шепотом сказал заключенный и попытался улыбнуться. Кровь мелкими бисеринками выступила на его потрескавшихся губах и тут же замерзла.

— Но сначала ангелу смерти нужно кое-что узнать, — сказала Моне. Конечно, вряд ли он сможет подсказать ей, где Пика — он, скорее всего, даже не поймет вопроса, — но попробовать стоило.

Заключенный чуть кивнул. Казалось, ему больно двигаться.

— Хочешь знать, куда пошли демоны? — спросил он.

— Демоны?

— Да, двое, — прошептал заключенный, — у одного из них было два рога, а у второго — один, вот здесь, — он слегка приподнял безвольно свисающую руку, указывая, очевидно, на свой нос.

— Вот как, — слегка удивленно сказала Моне. — И куда же они пошли?

— Не могу точно сказать, — заключенный сделал странный жест, словно хотел пожать плечами, но забыл как это делается, — свернули у пятой камеры, это все, что я видел.

— Этого недостаточно, — задумчиво сказала Моне. Если этот уровень — такой же лабиринтоподобный, как предыдущие, то миностражи после этого поворота могли двинуться куда угодно. Информация нисколько не облегчала их поиск.

— Это все, что я видел, — повторил заключенный. — Теперь ты заберешь меня?

— Не очень-то ты мне помог, — сказала Моне, отворачиваясь, но, услышав тихий страдальческий стон, все же сжалилась и отправила к нему пару снежных кроликов. Заключенный даже не вскрикнул, когда их ледяные зубы впились ему в шею — только облегченно вздохнул.

Кровь брызнула на снег, окрашивая его в розовый, и это словно стало сигналом — со всех сторон зашевелились, из всех камер начали звать хриплые, шелестящие голоса:

— Эй, ангел смерти! А меня? Меня забери! Я тоже хочу!

Каждый старался подползти ближе к решетке, некоторые уже тянули сквозь нее свои обмороженные, почерневшие руки. Что-то коснулось крыла Моне, и она с отвращением шарахнулась в сторону и взлетела, стремясь оказаться подальше от этих рук, от этих голосов.

— Ангел смерти торопится! — крикнула она. — Может быть, на обратном пути!

Ответом ей был многоголосый стон скорби, но этого она уже не услышала — или, по крайней мере, убедила себя, что не услышала.

Отмахиваясь от мрачных мыслей, Моне свернула в тот коридор, на который указывал убитый ей заключенный, и продолжила свой путь посреди снежного безмолвия, ничем теперь не нарушаемого, кроме, разве что, отдаленного воя волков.

Она говорила себе, что с Пикой должно быть все в порядке — ведь Требол показывал записку от него, вполне обычную, нормальную записку. Те полумертвые обледеневшие зомби вряд ли смогли бы хоть что-то написать. Да и сидит Пика здесь не так долго, а значит, еще не успел дойти до крайней точки отчаяния; и не такой он человек, чтобы быстро сломаться. А те заключенные наверняка просидели здесь не один год — неудивительно, что они почти утратили рассудок.

Но ей все равно упорно представлялось, как Пика смотрит сквозь нее и спрашивает: «Ты ангел смерти?» — своим тонким писклявым голосом.

Вскоре Моне выбралась на открытое пространство. Зал, настолько огромный, что она не видела его противоположной стены, зарос самым натуральным лесом. Моне на всякий случай слегка пнула ближайший сугроб, заставив снег разлететься в стороны — просто ради того, чтобы убедиться, что под ним все еще каменная кладка, а не земля.

— Как сказал бы Цезарь — какая бессмысленная показуха, — сказала Моне самой себе, — и кого они этим надеялись впечатлить?

Впрочем, она почти не сомневалась, что Цезарь все-таки впечатлился бы — хоть и всячески постарался бы это скрыть. Она и сама была впечатлена. Весь этот зал создавал стойкое ощущение, что она каким-то образом покинула стены тюрьмы и оказалась где-то в зимнем лесу. Тут даже ветер был — явно из-за вентиляции, но совсем как настоящий.

И волки. Весь снег поблизости покрывали цепочки их следов — судя по ним, это были достаточно крупные звери. Моне волки не беспокоили — они при всем своем желании не смогли бы ничего ей сделать. Не родился еще такой зверь, что мог бы справиться с логией в ее родной стихии.

Ну, а в крайнем случае — если волки окажутся слишком уж надоедливыми, — всегда можно просто взлететь повыше и отделаться от них.

Моне осмотрелась и быстро нашла то, что искала — две цепочки глубоких следов, непохожих на отпечатки волчьих лап. Это, скорее, были следы от копыт и оставило их довольно большое, тяжелое животное, вернее — двое животных, шедших рядом. Снег успел слегка их припорошить, но они все еще были хорошо различимы.

Значит, тот умирающий заключенный не ошибся, сюда действительно пригнали двоих миностражей. Впрочем — какая разница? Зоан, будь он хоть трижды пробужденный…

Моне снова поймала себя на том, что думает словами Цезаря. Она всю дорогу так мечтала от него наконец-то избавиться, и вот — теперь ей как будто его не хватает. Его и его непрошеных комментариев по любому поводу. Уж он бы непременно высказался насчет того, что она не сразу сообразила поискать следы.

Подумав о том, что Магеллан уже вполне мог добраться до Цезаря, и что теперь, возможно, Цезарь вообще никогда не сможет больше высказаться, — и сразу же отбросив эту мысль как ничуть не вдохновляющую, Моне полетела по следу.

Она летела невысоко над полом; кое-где сквозь снежную толщу проглядывали каменные плиты. Конечно, с направлением и так все было уже ясно, но на всякий случай Моне предпочитала не терять след из виду — вдруг миностражи куда-то неожиданно свернули? — а с ее плохим зрением разглядеть белое на белом было несколько проблематично.

Откуда-то сбоку вывернулась волчья стая — полностью белые, не считая глаз, они возникли тихо и бесшумно, как призраки. Моне, почти не глядя, махнула в их сторону крылом. Круглые снежные зайцы весело заскакали по сугробам, и волки, на пару секунд замерев в нерешительности, бросились за ними в погоню. Это должно было занять их надолго, а так же, если повезет — и уменьшить их количество. Зайцы были с сюрпризом.

Следы миностражей уходили в пятый по счету коридор, который вел в небольшой зальчик, полностью просматриваемый, так что они сразу заметили Моне — как и она их.

Вот только что они бесполезно топтались возле камеры — а вот уже оказались совсем рядом с ней. Минотавр взмахнул дубиной, и Моне едва успела увернуться от нее. Неприятно удивленная, она взлетела повыше, чуть ли не к самому потолку, и хлопнула крыльями, накрывая миностражей снежным куполом. Купол тут же содрогнулся под их ударами, но устоял. В нем было по крайней мере десять слоев плотного, слежавшегося снега и пробиться сквозь него должно быть непросто даже для таких зверюг.

— Привет, ждал меня? — спросила Моне, приземляясь перед камерой Пики.

— Дольше, чем хотелось бы, — пропищал Пика, растирая руки. Он выглядел вроде бы ничего, даже не очень замерзшим, несмотря на то, что тюремная форма была ему мала и местами лопнула.

— Сейчас, — сказала Моне, пытаясь достать связку ключей из кармана — они там за что-то зацепились и никак не хотели вытаскиваться наружу.

— Что там оста… Осторожнее! — вдруг воскликнул Пика и довольно сильно толкнул ее. Моне отлетела на пару метров и шлепнулась в сугроб, а на то место, где она только что стояла, обрушилась дубина минотавра, разбрызгивая снег вперемешку с каменной крошкой.

— Как это может быть! — воскликнула Моне, откатившись, чтобы не попасть под удар носорога. — Как они выбрались!

Она вскочила на ноги, отпрыгнула подальше, и крутанулась на месте, превращаясь в снежную бурю. Вскоре весь снег, что был в зале, поднялся в воздух, и разглядеть что-либо в этой безумной круговерти было уже нельзя. Белая мгла затопила зал. Миностражи, безуспешно пытаясь прикрыться лапой от ледяных игл, летящих им в морды, озадаченно озирались, потеряв Моне из виду.

— Не делай так! — предостерегающе крикнул Пика, его голос тонул в вое ветра. — Они же владеют волей!

Моне об этом и без него прекрасно знала, но понадеялась на то, что зверям не хватит сообразительности. Они не выглядели очень уж разумными — впрочем, и очень уж быстрыми тоже… кажется, все-таки не стоило их настолько недооценивать.

— Попытка номер два, — объявила она, соткавшись из метели прямо перед камерой Пики. За ее спиной быстро вырастала прочная снежная стена, высотой до потолка, которая полностью перегородила зал. На нее пришлось потратить довольно много сил и почти весь снег, что лежал в ближайших коридорах — но, может быть, это хотя бы ненадолго собьет с толку миностражей.

— С ними бы сначала разобралась, — проворчал Пика.

— Так будет быстрее, — отмахнулась Моне, наконец-то справившись с ключами. — Пока они там сообразят, куда я подевалась!..

— Они не такие уж тупые, как ты считаешь, — сказал Пика.

И, словно в подтверждение его слов, стена рухнула — прямо на голову Моне. Это никак ей не повредило, но отвлекло ее внимание, за что она немедленно поплатилась. Страшный удар дубины, от которого она безуспешно попыталась загородиться крылом, отбросил ее далеко в сторону. Она пролетела по воздуху несколько метров, прежде чем сильно удариться спиной об стену и сползти по ней вниз.

Носорога успел перехватить Пика — перехватить и как следует впечатать мордой в решетку, но бык уже мчался к Моне, склонив голову и выставив рога. Моне, не обращая внимания на боль, поспешила взлететь. Поврежденное крыло отказывалось действовать, как положено, и бесполезно полоскалось, так что полет вышел не самый ровный.

Минотавр смотрел на нее снизу вверх, угрожающе раздувая ноздри. Он, определенно, знал, что с разбитым — а возможно, и сломанным крылом, долго в воздухе не продержаться, и выжидал, когда же у Моне закончатся силы.

— Я же сказал, надо сначала разобраться с ними! — сказал Пика, одной рукой стискивая шею какого-то невысокого, бледного человека. Его ноги болтались в полуметре от пола. Моне не сразу сообразила, что это и есть миностраж — из-за кайросеки в решетке его фрукт на время прекратил действовать.

Бык лишь слегка обернулся на голос Пики и снова задрал голову. Разобраться с нарушительницей явно казалось ему важнее, чем прийти на помощь товарищу.

— Нет уж, — прошептала Моне, — я дойду до конца, я ведь почти справилась!

Поднялся ураганный ветер, быстро вобравший в себя весь снег, и закружился вокруг минотавра. Тот только лишь заморгал и прикрыл лапой глаза — ни метель, ни холод никаких особенных неудобств ему не доставили. Моне закружилась вместе с ветром, намереваясь незаметно подобраться к быку сзади.

— Да не тупи ты, идиотка! — крикнул ей Пика. Он начинал злиться. Моне вполне могла его понять — он был в паре минут от долгожданной свободы, он уже видел ее прямо перед собой, а она, Моне, все портила своей неспособностью справиться с каким-то быком. Она бы тоже на себя за это разозлилась.

Подлетев к минотавру сзади, она превратила здоровое крыло в острый и массивный ледяной клинок и ударила его по затылку. Клинок разлетелся в мелкую снежную крупку, а бык словно и не почувствовал удара. Он довольно резко развернулся, и полностью уйти от удара Моне не смогла. Его булава вроде бы только слегка задела ее, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы сбить ее на землю.

Откатившись в сторону, Моне увидела на снегу кровь. Шипы булавы распороли ей ногу, и это испугало ее даже больше, чем все, случившееся до этого.

Больше взлететь она не пыталась — одним порывом ветра метнулась к камере Пики, надеясь успеть снять с него хотя бы наручники. Каким-то чудом она умудрилась не выронить ключи во время боя и теперь торопливо перебирала их, ища нужный.

— Опять стена? — спросил Пика.

— Ну хоть на секундочку-то она его задержит, — ответила Моне, морщась от боли.

— Ты зря тратишь силы, — покачал головой Пика. — Лучше бы…

Но что было лучше бы, узнать так и не удалось.

— Вот, нашла! — обрадованно воскликнула Моне, отцепляя ключ от связки, но в тот же момент бык, проломившись сквозь стену, одним ударом выбил его у нее из лапы. Ключ взмыл высоко вверх и упал куда-то в сугробы, бесследно пропадая в них.

— Да это, блядь, невероятно! — взвыл Пика, хватаясь за прутья решетки — впрочем, он тут же отдернул руки. — Что еще здесь случится!

— Не волнуйся, все в порядке, — успела воскликнуть Моне, прежде чем отлететь от удара в совершенно противоположную от ключа сторону.

— Ничего не в порядке! — тут же возразил ей Пика.

— Да я сейчас… все найду, — сказала Моне, чуть ли не ползком добираясь до того места, куда приблизительно упал ключ. Удар пришелся ей по поврежденному ранее крылу, и теперь-то оно уж точно было сломано и волоклось за ней бесполезной тряпочкой. От боли, которую причиняло каждое движение, темнело в глазах, и больше всего на свете Моне хотелось упасть лицом в снег и отключиться.

Нет, сердито возразила она самой себе, больше всего на свете мне хочется спасти свою семью, — но и это было не совсем правдой. Чего Моне действительно хотела больше всего на свете — так это оправдаться перед Дофламинго за свою прошлую ошибку, ту самую, которая привела к таким катастрофическим последствиям, и доказать ему, что она не такая уж и бесполезная. А то, что она не справилась со своим последним заданием и так позорно и нелепо умерла — это всего лишь недоразумение, которое больше не повторится.

Вот только прямо сейчас оно как раз и повторялось.

— Но я не имею права подвести его во второй раз, — шепотом сказала Моне.

Минотавр, предусмотрительно обошедший камеру Пики по большой дуге, неумолимо настигал ее. Весь снег с предполагаемого места поисков поднялся в воздух, повинуясь взмаху крыльев и обнажил пол. Соорудив за своей спиной почти бесполезный снежный купол, Моне упала на колени и принялась почти вслепую шарить по нему в поисках ключа. Глаза застилали слезы — не то от боли, не то от собственной никчемности. Купол сотряс сильнейший удар, но на этот раз он все же сумел выстоять, хоть и потрескался.

Где-то вдалеке отчаянно ругался Пика. Моне почему-то вспомнились ее первые дни в семье Донкихот, и то, как она боялась, что Сахарок посмеется над голосом Пики — ведь Джора, а затем и Требол весьма недвусмысленно дали понять, что этого делать совсем не стоит, — и как однажды страшное все-таки случилось, как она услышала смех сестры, вбежала в комнату, готовясь взять всю вину на себя и увидела, что Пика и Сахарок вместе смеются над какой-то шуткой, а значит, ничего и…

Ключ тускло сверкнул на каменных плитах пола.

— Все, — выдохнула Моне. Она подцепила ключ лапой, взмахнула здоровым крылом — рассыпающийся на части купол превратился в целую орду снежных кроликов; шкуру минотавра прокусить они не смогут, но может быть, хоть ненадолго отвлекут его, — и со всей возможной скоростью бросилась к камере Пики.

— Ну давай, давай уже, — торопил ее Пика, а она все никак не могла попасть ключом в замочную скважину — лапы слишком сильно дрожали.

И вот тогда, когда ей наконец-то удалось вставить ключ куда положено, и оставалось только повернуть его, минотавр, отделавшийся от снежных кроликов, нанес свой решающий удар.

Моне показалось, что в нее на полном ходу врезался морепоезд.

Ее отбросило далеко в сторону, она упала лицом вниз на каменный пол, и подняться уже больше не смогла. Даже на то, чтобы перевернуться на спину, у нее с трудом хватило сил.

Глядя, как минотавр заносит над ней булаву для самого последнего удара, она думала только об одном — успела она все-таки повернуть ключ или нет.

Успела или нет.

Когда Моне пришла в себя, никакого минотавра уже не было. Над ней было высокое светлое небо — и, насколько ей помнилось, тюремный потолок вроде бы должен был выглядеть как-то иначе. Она попыталась повернуть голову и осмотреться, но у нее ничего не вышло. Боли она не чувствовала, но и сил на то, чтобы сделать хотя бы такое вот крошечное движение, у нее тоже не было.

Ну вот, подумала Моне, все пропало. Все было напрасно, теперь он останется в тюрьме, а всех остальных убьет Магеллан — если уже не убил. Верго говорил, что его яд настолько смертелен, что к нему даже притронуться нельзя.

Она закрыла глаза, чтобы ничего больше не видеть. Слезы текли по щекам, застывая на морозе, она не могла поднять руку, чтобы вытереть их — да и не хотела.

Она опять умерла в самый ответственный момент и подвела его — всех — даже саму себя.

Спустя некоторое время ей в шею ткнулся мокрый холодный нос и почти сразу же она почувствовала чье-то вонючее дыхание. К одному носу почти сразу же прибавилось еще несколько, послышалось тихое поскуливание и ворчание. Кто-то пришел, чтобы съесть ее. Моне даже не стала открывать глаза, чтобы посмотреть, кто это — какая теперь разница? Пусть едят. Может быть, это и есть посмертие для таких неудачников, как она. Быть кем-то съеденной.

Моне продолжала лежать, не двигаясь.

Внезапно поскуливание сменилось громким жалобным взвизгом и носы перестали тыкаться ей в лицо, а потом что-то большое заслонило свет. Моне приоткрыла один глаз.

— Жива? — спросило огромное каменное лицо Пики, нависавшее над ней.

— Не отвлекайся на меня, — сказала Моне, улыбнувшись так широко, что лицо заболело — она все-таки успела, она все-таки справилась!

— Я уже все сделал, — сказал Пика.

— Правда? — Моне прикрыла глаза, продолжая улыбаться. Сил на то, чтобы обрадоваться, как следует, у нее, кажется, тоже не было.

— Я посмотрел, что ты вроде как дышишь, и до моего возвращения дотянешь, ну и пошел, — сказал Пика. В его голосе Моне послышались какие-то виноватые нотки. — Вот волков я только не учел.

— Неважно, — сказала Моне. — Ты освободил его?

— Да, — Пика кивнул, — он сказал, что закончит кое-какие дела и поднимется. Я проложил ему лестницу напрямую на четвертый. Ты встать можешь или нет?

— Не знаю, — с сомнением сказала Моне. Она вновь попробовала пошевелить крылом и на этот раз у нее получилось, но вместе с движением вернулась и боль — такая, что Моне пришлось прикусить себе язык, чтобы не закричать.

— Понятно, — пол под ней пришел в движение, превращаясь в огромную каменную ладонь. Голем поднял ее и двинулся вперед, к выходу на четвертый уровень. Моне с трудом смогла сесть и осмотреть себя. Не считая тошноты, сломанного крыла и, наверняка, сотрясения мозга — удар по голове такой силы просто не мог пройти бесследно, — особых повреждений она на себе не нашла, а с этими ей запросто поможет Цезарь.

Вот только в предстоящих боях толку от нее будет маловато — впрочем, ее помощь будет не слишком-то и нужна, ведь Дофламинго…

Ей вдруг вспомнилось, что она забыла выяснить кое-что важное.

— С ним все в порядке? — спросила она у Пики.

— С кем, с Доффи? — каменный гигант повернул голову и посмотрел на нее. — Да что с ним будет.

Он немного помолчал и добавил:

— Это, скорее, я не очень-то в порядке.

— Кайросеки? — спросила Моне. У них с Верго были сомнения, сможет ли Пика вообще управлять камнями, из которых сложены стены Импел-Дауна — именно из-за того, что в них полно решеток-кайросеки, и они долго обсуждали этот вопрос друг с другом, а потом и с Цезарем, но так и не сумели прийти к однозначному выводу.

— И море вокруг, — поморщился Пика. — Отвратительные ощущения.

Четвертый уровень встретил их уже знакомой, удушающей жарой и страшной ядовитой вонью. Моне прикрыла нос и рот здоровым крылом в бесплодной попытке защититься, но все равно раскашлялась. Перед глазами у нее поплыли темные пятна. Резкая смена мороза на жару была гораздо более неприятной, чем обратная.

— Не свались, — предупредил Пика, пересаживая ее с ладони на плечо.

Бой с Магелланом был в самом разгаре, и Моне с удивлением увидела, что ведет его Цезарь. Он, впитав в себя весь ядовитый газ, разросся по меньшей мере вчетверо от своих обычных размеров и выглядел грозно и внушительно. В руках у него был полыхающий меч. Если бы Моне не знала Цезаря, то она вполне могла бы принять его за какого-нибудь прославленного героя.

Остальные благоразумно держались подальше и работали командой поддержки, затрудняя Магеллану продвижение вперед.

— Эх, сейчас бы сюда моего Смайли! — сказал Цезарь, отсекая многоголовой гидре одну из ее голов. Упав на землю, она растеклась фиолетовой жижей, под которой сам камень пола начал растворяться. — Он бы тебя сожрал и мне не пришлось бы тут столько возиться!

— Бесполезно, — сказал Магеллан. Гидра тут же отрастила себе новую голову. — Рано или поздно ты устанешь, и тогда…

— Я еще даже не начал, — перебил его Цезарь.

Ответить Магеллан не успел — рука каменного голема вытянулась на всю длину коридора и поймала его, сжимая в кулаке, а потом рассыпалась каменной крошкой, оставив от себя лишь тот самый кулак.

Цезарь обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на неожиданно подоспевшую помощь. Его лицо украшали пыль, грязь и несколько царапин. Моне не могла не признать, что сейчас он смотрится эффектно — почти как настоящий воин.

— Еще дольше нельзя было возиться? — недовольно спросил Цезарь и сплюнул. — И ты всерьез думаешь остановить его вот таким образом? Его яд плавит камни.

— Да, это ненадолго, — подтвердил Верго. Он заметил Моне, сидящую у голема на плече, и улыбнулся ей с плохо скрытой радостью. Моне честно постаралась улыбнуться ему в ответ.

— А нам надолго и не надо, да? — спросил Требол. Вот на его лице никакой радости не было — он искал кого-то глазами и никак не мог найти.

— Доффи сейчас придет, — сказал Пика, отвечая на незаданный вопрос.

— Само собой, — кивнул Верго.

— Ты его видел? — спросил Требол и, дождавшись утвердительного ответа, сразу же отвернулся — наверное, чтобы никто не заметил того, что он завидует Пике, который встретился с Дофламинго первым, и не просто встретился, а помог освободиться. Моне могла бы поклясться, что Требол хотел бы быть на его месте. Она и сама, вообще-то, этого хотела бы.

Но свой шанс хотя бы просто спуститься вместе с Пикой на шестой уровень она упустила — исключительно по собственной вине.

Цезарь тем временем, немного уменьшившись в размерах, изучал чье-то неподвижное тело, лежащее неподалеку от места сражения. Приглядевшись повнимательнее, Моне узнала Беллами.

— Дело плохо, — вынес вердикт Цезарь. — Долго он не протянет.

— Идиот потому что, — сказал Верго, — вот и допрыгался. Кто его просил лезть?

— Ну, Доффи его все равно бы прикончил, нет, что ли? — сказал Требол.

— Может быть, — ответил Верго. — Ладно, так он хотя бы сделал что-то полезное перед смертью.

— Попытался сделать что-то полезное, ты хотел сказать, — поправил его Диаманте.

— Да тихо вы, — шикнул Цезарь, — я же ничего не слышу, он еле языком ворочает.

Он наклонился ниже и приложил ладонь к уху, чтобы лучше слышать, что говорит Беллами.

— Ну не знаю, — сказал Цезарь, — может быть, и дотянешь. Еще пара минут у тебя есть, а Джокер уже вот-вот должен появиться.

— А это ты ему сам скажешь, — добавил он, послушав, что еще говорит Беллами. — Я такое передавать не буду, и не надейся! И вообще, — он выпрямился, — не впутывай-ка меня! Давай, терпи, ждать осталось недолго.

И, повинуясь какому-то внезапному порыву, Цезарь помог Беллами сесть и повернуться к лестнице — к той самой, по которой должен был прийти Дофламинго.

Каменный кулак, заключивший в себе Магеллана, потихоньку сочился ядом — Магеллан проплавлял себе путь на свободу, но на него никто не обращал внимания.

Требол, Диаманте и Верго, Моне и Пика, Цезарь и Беллами — все они с нетерпением ждали, когда же наконец-то появится тот, ради кого они проделали весь этот долгий путь.


End file.
